Missing: Chad Dylan Cooper
by DreamyBear
Summary: This is my Sonny With a Chance story. It's about that what happens when TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation has to disappear for a while. And what do the Randoms feel like? Especially Sonny? You can see if you have a look! Enjoy
1. Dental Floss and Popularity

**Hey, Everybody!  
This is the first chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
And I'm sorry, my English is not very good, especially my grammar. So I hope it won't disturb you. Thanks!**

'I love you!' - said Chad Dylan Cooper to his reflection in the mirror. Then Sonny came in. She seemed upset.  
'Chad, how could you...?'  
'How couldn't I?' Chad cut in. 'But what are we talkin about?' He turned around and faced the really angry Sonny, with a magazine in her hand.  
'Look at this!' She showed the magazine to Chad. There was a photo of the Randoms on the first page. They were fallen down on the floor and there was a dental floss around their ankles. The headline was that: _The So Random cast can't __**stand **__hygiene._  
'Yeah, that was funny!' Chad chuckled a bit.  
'Chad, you know that was your dental floss, what you left there! Purposely!' Sonny almost exploded.  
'Really, Sonny? Really?' Chad tried to confuse her with his usual blue-eyed look, and MacKenzie-smile. It worked a bit, but not long enough.  
'Yeah, really!' She said.  
'Hey, I have to sacrifice things for looking amazing like this!' He winked at Sonny and sraightened his jacket.  
'But _we_ made the sacrifice, for _you_! We were the ones who fallen down!' Sonny said.  
'Not my problem. But all girls on Earth would be extremely happy if they could touch Chad Dylan Cooper's dental floss! So why don't you?' Chad acted like he really don't believe the situation. Then the boy named Josh came in and turned to him:  
'Mr. Condor wants to see you, Chad. And here you are.' Josh gave him some fan mails in differently couloured envelopes. 'These are your mails.' Then he left. Sonny wanted to continue the argument, but Chad piped up first:  
'Sorry Sonny, but I have to go now. Get back to your show with your little dreams...' But Sonny cut in.  
'Oh, Chad please don't start it again! It isn't works!'  
'Do you think?' He looked at her with shiny charming eyes.  
'Yes, I think!' She said.  
'Fine!'  
'Fine!'  
'Good!'  
'Good!'  
'So we're good?'  
'Oh, we're good!' Then both of them walked two different ways. But they came back and realized, that they had things to do in the other direction. They exchanged a last 'hat you' look and then went out the room.

*****  
-Mr. Condor's office-

'What's up, Mr. Condor?' Chad came in.  
'Shut up, Cooper and sit down!'  
'Yes, Sir!' Chad took a seat.  
'I have a big problem with your show. The ratings of MacKenzie Falls isn't growing. We need to fix it immediately!'  
'What? It can't happen to Chad Dylan Cooper! And the Randoms?' He looked really desperate.  
'So Random is more popular since Sonny Munroe came to the show. But my assistant, little angel Dakota had a great idea.' Mr. Condor smirked a bit, but it was more scary than he looks sharp. Chad slipped downer in his chair.  
'We need to get some publicity, so you have to disappear for a while.'  
'I can't believe! It can't be! The fans of mine would die without CDC!'  
'Shut up! You'll do or I take off your show! I'm finished! Here's your things to do while you're not on TV.' Condor gave an envelope to Chad, then he sat down and watched the frightened star for a second. 'What are you waiting for? Leave _now_!' He shouted at Chad. He took the envelope and were out in a minute.

-Next day at the prop house-

'So the sketch would be about a deaf bride, who heards everithyng badly.' said Sonny excitedly. There were Tawni, Marshall, Zora, Nico and Grady. They listened to Sonny's newest great idea. 'Nico would be the groom, Grady the priest, Zora the bridesmaid and Tawni...'  
'The bride, of course!' She cut in.  
'No... The mom of Nico...' Sonny smiled apologetically.  
'Oh, great! I would be the old, wrinkled, senile woman! Thank you, I knew you want to steal my position!' Tawni sat down to the sofa sulkily.  
'I don't know Sonny, I'm not sure I wanna be a groom yet...' said Nico.  
'Pink, girly dress? Oh, disgusting!' said Zora and she went back into the coffin.  
'Yes, Sonny, I never wanted to be a priest, I think. They're too serious.' Grady said with great freaky eyes. But Marshall broke into laughter.  
'Deaf bride! Brilliant! So funny!' all of the kids looked at him strangely, but Sonny was still excited and she smiled with that Extremely-Toothy-Sonny-Smile. A few seconds later Marshall calmed down and he said:  
'You should start working on the sketch as soon as you can. But now: lunchtime!' and he went out of the prop house. The others went to do their things, but they weren't happy except for Sonny, who was so enthusiastic. Tawni turned on the TV and Sonny sat next to her.  
_'This is Tween Weekly and I'm Santiago Heraldo!'_ the threatening head of Santiago showed up on the screen. _'TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, star of MacKenzie Falls, suddenly disappeared! Where is he, and what happened with him? Maybe someone kidnapped him, or he escaped with an unknown girl? Who knows? And who's searching for the answers: me, Santiago Heraldo!' _then Tawni turned off the TV.  
'Great! Finally that three-named idiot has gone away!' Tawni looked satisfied. 'Isn't it good, Sonny?' she didn't waited for the answer, she stood up, tossed her hair and went out to have a look at herself in the big mirror in her dressing room.  
'Yeah, it's great!' mumbled Sonny, but she didn't think it so. She's face was a bit anxious. 

**First of all, thanks for reading, guys! Second: The next chapter is almost done so I will upload it very soon. I hope you like my story! I tried to keep the characters as real as I can.**


	2. Socks for the Success!

**Hey again!  
Here's the next chapter (with not very good grammar). Please don't forget to review, I can't wait to hear your opinion. This is my first fic! Enjoy!**

_From the previous chapter:__  
'This is Tween Weekly and I'm Santiago Heraldo!' the threatening head of Santiago showed up on the screen. 'TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, star of MacKenzie Falls, suddenly disappeared! Where is he, and what happened with him? Maybe someone kidnapped him, or he escaped with an unknown girl? Who knows? And who's searching for the answers: me, Santiago Heraldo!' then Tawni turned off the TV.  
'Great! Finally that three-named idiot has gone away!' Tawni looked satisfied. 'Isn't it good, Sonny?' she didn't waited for the answer, she stood up, tossed her hair and went out to have a look at herself in the big mirror in her dressing room.  
'Yeah, it's great!' mumbled Sonny, but she didn't think it so. She's face was a bit anxious..._

-Next day, So Random rehearsal-

'So now you can kiss the bride!' said Grady.  
'Yes, I miss him a bit.' shouted Sonny, the deaf bride.  
'What? Sonny, you have to yell: no, I don't miss him. He's in front of me!' said Nico.  
'Yeah Sonny, what are you doing?' said Grady.  
'I don't know! I mean Chad... Um... No, nothing, I'm sorry, my mind wandered a bit... Can we have a break?' said Sonny. She seemed embarassed and confused a bit, but the others were totally puzzled. She went to the prop house and she closed the door. 'What happened?' she asked. Then she turned on the TV.  
_'Hello, everyone, I'm Santiago Heraldo and this is Tween Weekly! Fresh news about missing star, Chad Dylan Cooper! Unnamed man said that he's almost sure that star of MacKenzie Falls has kidnapped by a terrorist group. They will require ransom or they will kill him. For fresh news watch Tween Weekly at 13:00 tomorrow! I'm Santiago Heraldo!'_  
'Oh, my gosh!' Sonny was really frightened now, so when Nico and Grady came in she jumped up and screamed. 'AAAAW!'  
'AAAAW!'  
'AAAAW!'  
'AAAAW!' they finally finished screaming, and Nico asked:  
'Can we continue making the sketch?'  
'Yes, of course! I'm OK now, my head is clear!' she Smiled to the boys. 'Or not. Thats horrible!' she mumbled.

Other two days passed, and they couldn't do the sketch, because Sonny always made mistakes. She watched Tween Weekly and she became more and more frightened because of the rumours, and she was worried. Very worried. The Randoms realized that, so they decided to fix this problem and find Chad.

'OK. So... Sonny can't do the sketch because of that three-named idiot. We have to do something!' Zora explained.  
'Why? We can leave her out, and then we don't have to do that stupid wedding... We should make a sketch about Tawni Town!' said Tawni, of course. They ignored her.  
'Whats the plan?' asked Nico.  
'We have to find Chad and get him back to the studio.' said Zora.  
'Oh, you don't know what's good for you!' Tawni told to them and rolled her eyes.  
'Aw, Aaaw, I've got it, I've got it!' Nico exclaimed. 'Grady, do you remember our PSF?'  
'Oh, yeah!' said Grady with a smirk on his face.  
'What the heck is PSF?' Tawni stared at the two mysteriously looking boys.  
'Grady all the time lose his only pair of socks, so we made the...'  
'Personal Sock Finder!' they said in unison.  
'That's horrible!' Tawni cried with a disgusted face.  
'What's your problem with the PSF?' Grady asked with a hurted tone.  
'Not that! You have only one pair of socks! Disgusting!' Tawni stepped back.  
'So we just have to set the machine to Chad's socks and we can easily find him!' Nico explained.  
'We preapre the PSF!' said Grady.  
'I make Sonny stay here 'till we do the things!' said Zora.  
'And I have a look on my perfect makeup in the mirror!' Tawni said and she went away.

-Prop House-

'Hey, Zora, what are you doing here?' Sonny asked from the suspiciously approaching girl.  
'Nothing much, you just have to sit down and don't care about me!' she said.  
'Oooo-kay...' said Sonny slowly. She knew that Zora was planning something, but she had her own problems (like: Why I'm worrying about that stupid Chad with his dental floss-cleaned smile?) so she just ignored the girl, who "imperceptibly" took the dwarf with red hat behind Sonny. Zora slowly got near her sitting mate, and she just dropped the dwarf above Sonny's head. Next minute Sonny slept on the sofa sweetly and she hasn't got up for a long, long time...  
'That's done!' said Zora proudly, then se walked back to the meeting point.

-Meeting Point-

When Zora arrived Nico and Grady was already there, but Tawni... She got there a few minutes later, because she had an "accident" with her lip gloss: someone replaced her Cocoa Mocho Cocoa to a Mocho Cocoa Mocho, and it almost touched her lips! What a catastrophe!  
So when all of them were there, Tawni bringed up something:  
'Actually, why are we doing this?' she made a face.  
'For the sketch!' said Nico.  
'For Sonny!' said Zora.  
'For that creamy chocholate dessert!' said Grady, who discovered a delicious cake in the hands of Devon from the Falls. That gave Zora an idea:  
'Why don't we just ask them about Chad?' she told.  
'Good idea! Maybe I can get a slice!' said Grady in ecstasy.  
'Oh, dude, not about the cake, about the Chad!' Nico told him, but he looked at the cake with shiny eyes too.  
'Okay, so you there! Hey, Chloe, or who are you!' Nico yelled, but when the Mac Falls girl turned around, he stopped speaking and just stood with opened mouth. 'What a beautiful cake... I mean, girl.' The Falls made their position, and Penelope on the lead asked:  
'Randoms?'  
'What's with your band without that Drama-King?' asked Grady provokingly.  
'He's okay. It's only for popularity. MacKenzie Falls don't have enough...' Chloe explained it naively, but Penelope cut in.  
'Shut up, Chloe, it's a secret!' she whispered. 'Why do you ask? You're worrying?' she raised an eyebrow.  
'No, no, we don't... Except Sonny...' Grady said.  
'Don't talk you dork!' Tawni scolded him.  
'So now?' Nico asked.  
'So now...' Devon told.  
'Get the cake and run!' Zora shouted. They stole the creamy chocolate dessert and they rushed out from the studio.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I think it was better than the first, filled with more humor. I know there wasn't much about Chad or Sonny, but I don't want to rush the things :P In the next chapter: Sonny'll have a dream about... I don't tell you what! :P And the Randoms will search for the MacKenzie Falls drama-star. With the PSF of course! But will they find him? You can find out if you read the next chapter! (It was like a TV commercial... I think I won't do it next times... It's so annoying, isn't it? =D )**


	3. What a weird red hat!

**Hey, Everyone!  
I found that in many fics there is a note like this: I don't own XYZ... I don't know what is it for, because I think everybody knows that**** I don't own SWAC****, but if someone can tell, please make review about that: What the heck is this own-don't own thing? Thanks!  
I hope you'll like this part!**

_Reminder:  
Zora hit Sonny with the dwarf. Zora, Tawni, Grady and Nico found out that Chad is okay, and they started to search for the Mac Falls Drama King with the invention of Nico and Grady, the PSF, id est the Personal Sock Finder!_

This is Tween Weekly, and I'm Santiago Heraldo! said Santiago, with a weird red hat on his head. 'The freshest news about Chad Dylan Cooper's disappearance: We found out that some dwarves with red hats kidnapped him.' In the next minute there was four dwarves on the screen: Nico, Grady, Tawni and Santiago with that weird red hats. They carried the bound Chad, who screamed like a girl. Then the dwarves finally got to a throne room, where on the throne there was Zora, the queen.  
'Hello, my loyal dwarves!' she said. Then Sonny find herself in a cage there. Chad was free now, and all of them, the dwarves, the TV stars, the Randoms, her mates (an Chad) turned to her, and started to laugh and point to her. Then Zora slowly growed, and in her hands there was a big dwarf with red hat. She took a step to Sonny and she dropped the dwarf. It almost hit the screaming Sonny's head, when she suddenly woke up...  
'Oh, my gosh! What a weird and horrible dream!' she said. 'Okay. I should knew that it was a dream: Tawni would never wear a fancy hat like that...' she tought.

-At the same time, on the road which leads to the beach-

'I wonder if it works.' Tawni said incredulously, pointing to the PSF.  
'It will! You will see!' told Nico. He was sure about it. They walked in the way to the beach. The PSF was like a detector. It beeped more and more faster, and not very later they found a big, luxorious villa.  
'I think _this_ might be what we're searching for...' Grady said.  
'Oh, come on! You know Chad! Let's go!' said Tawni told to the others and she went to the door. There was a note on it: 'Please don't knock. Anyway, I wouldn't hear it.' Tawni read it.  
'We should use the bell.' said Nico, and he almost touched the button, but he noticed another note on it: 'The bell is out of order!'  
'Oh, great! Now how could we get in?' Tawni almost gave up, but Zora fixed the problem. She took up the PSF and simply hit the door by a few times. It broke easily, and the entrance was done!  
'Tadaa!' said Zora victoriously. In her hand there was the broken PSF. Nico and Grady looked horrified. After a little argument they went through the huge garden and they knocked on the door of the villa.  
No answer.  
Knocking again.  
No answer. Zora lifted up the broken PSF, and she almost hit this door as well, but the door opened and she hit Chad. In the next minute the drama star was on the ground, and the Randoms looked at him with different feelings on their faces. Tawni was nonchalant, Nico chuckled, Grady was stunned a bit, and Zora... She was totally proud to herself and she smirked victoriously.  
Suddenly (and unfortunately) the most unexpected person showed up on the scene: Santiago Heraldo and his staff. Cameras, microphones, questions and etc. The Randoms were trapped in the villa with the faint Chad Dylan Cooper.

-Few minutes later-

'Chad! Chad! Open your eyes, wake up!' said Nico.  
'Forget it. He's dead.' Tawni sighed, and she walked to the luxorious sofa in this luxorious house.  
'Oh, my gosh! I killed Chad Dylan Cooper! I have to hide in my remaining life!' Zora yelled. 'Wait a minute, I also did it until now.' she shruged the problem off and she started to search for an appropriate lair.  
'May he rest in peace...' Nico told with a sad tone. Then he and Grady left the "dead body" on the doorstep. When everybody in the room did their things peacefully, a freaky noise broke the silence:  
'Awwwwwooooaaaa!' Tawni, Nico and Grady jumped, and a screaming came from a recess part of the mansion. When all of the Randoms were freaked enough, Chad finished his weird and loud (and scary) yawn. He got up, fixed his appearance, and shouted to the frightened others.  
'Who did this with Chad Dylan Cooper?' he pointed to a lump on his head. Tawni jumped and she pointed to the upset boy near the door.  
'He's alive!' she yelled. She acted like she was happy about the fact, then she changed back to the nonchalant Tawni we known before.  
'I'm not a murderer!' Zora shouted behind the totally puzzled (and now) scared Chad.  
'Wait a minute! Are we sure this is good for us?' Nico asked.  
'Stop this!' Chad yelled. 'I don't stay here with you dumb band!' he started to open the door, but Tawni stopped him:  
'I don't think so. You can't leave.'  
'Why? You can't tell Chad Dylan Cooper what to do! Noone can!' he made a dramatic face.  
'Okay, let's try then.' Tawni got back to her nails and her shiny, expensive nail-polish. Chad was now suspicious a bit, but he opened the door. Millions of riporters and cameras shouted and flashed into the MacKenzie Falls star's face. It was too lot even for Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation! He shutted the door quickly, and he called the Randoms to account:  
'Okay, what did you do?' he was still upset.  
'We jut came here to find you.' Grady explained.  
'Why? Did you worried about me?' Chad starightened his jacket and he smirked.  
'NO!' Tawni, Zora, and Nico shouted in unison.  
'I was worried a bit...' Grady took his hand up penitently. Chad let out a 'Ha!' and he enjoyed the proceedings.  
'Oh, dude. Why?' Nico asked  
'Dunno... Just worried.'  
'Then... I have to admit: I was worried too.' Nico stood next to his friend dramatically.  
'We worried too, didn't we, Mr. Rattie?' said Zora, petting a rat.  
'Whoaaa!' Tawni and Chad screamed in unison (and same pitch).  
'Put out that disgusting vermin!' Chad yelled!  
'Where did you got that... That thing?' Tawni was totally disgusted.  
'I found him in the kitchen, under the pipes.' said Zora - still petting the little animal.  
There was a short silence.  
'So... Back to the real problem;' Tawni piped up. 'How can we get out of here?'

**Thank you for reading! I don't think this chapter was very long and substantial, but there was some humor. Please review, I wanna know if you like some parts, or you miss something! I wanna know if you have ideas, opinions, and I wanna know EVERYTHING! =) I will try upload the next chapter on Sunday, but I'm not sure, because I won't be at home at the weekend.  
And sorry again for my horrible grammar and English =)**


	4. Solve things with strawberry shake

**Hey, everybody!  
Thank you so much for the reviews! This part is not very busy, but not boring! (I think. ^^) And good news for Sonny-lovers: She has important part in this chapter! So enjoy, please!**

_In the previous episode...  
...Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora found Chad with the PSF, what Zora broke. Then they trapped into the mansion on the beach. Sonny had a stupid, weird dream about dwarves with red hats. What's going to happen? Read on, and enjoy!_

Sonny finally got up, and she started to search for her cast members, but they weren't in the studio. She was confused, not only a bit. She didn't understand the things: Chad disappeared, then the Randoms too, she hit by someone, and the weirdest: She might has to be happy about the disappearance of the greatest idiot of our generation, but she can't!So...  
'What's happening?' she asked. She was alone in the prop house again. Finally, a sentence came into Sonny's head: "_And who's searching for the answers: me, Santiago Heraldo!_" So she turned on the TV. Of course, Tween Weekly was on.  
_'We're at the house where Chad Dylan Cooper hid. The So Random stars are here too, except Sonny Munroe! What are they doing inside? Let's find out!' Santiago got closer to the door and he hold the microphone next to it. Now hollow noises could be heard like this:  
'Awwwwwooooaaaa!'  
And this:  
'I'm not a murderer!' it was Zora's voice.  
And... This:  
'I don't think so. You can't leave.' Tawni's voice. Then Santiago pushed by the door. Chad stepped out. His stunned and scared face showed up on the screen. _Sonny let out a giggle.  
Who knew that even Chad Dylan Cooper can back down if there's enough spotlight...  
Then the door closed again, but Sonny didn't wait for the sequel. She walked out the room and in the next minute she was on the way to the villa in the TV to get her friends back... and Chad as well.

'It was all your fault!' Chad scolded the Randoms.  
'Oh, why do you think that?' said Nico acting like he was hurt.  
'Oh, let's see! Because before you came, there was no Santiago, no cameras, no problems!' Chad shouted.  
'Sorry, we can't do anything about that. We're so famous!' Tawni told and at the last word she jumped up from the sofa, she made a face to Chad and then she left to the bathroom.  
'Don't say this! I'm pretty more famous than any of you!'  
'Then why did you disappeared? Grady asked.  
'Or maybe hid... Why did you, Cooper?' Zora added. They bulged their eyes and slowly got near to Chad. It was scary... Or weird.  
'Because Mr. Condor said it would make me more popular. But that's impossible I think...' he shaked his head.  
'Why did Mr. Condor think that your show need more popularity?' Nico wondered about the thing. He stroked his chin suspiciously. The three leaned above the little bit scared blondie, who was stucked in the corner.  
'Because... Sonny?' he yelled so unawares, that Nico, Zora and Grady jumped back a bit. Next minute all of them turned to the door. Not the front door, another, what they didn't realized until now. Sonny stood there with a strawberry shake in her hand. For a short time there was an awkward silence. Then Sonny came in and she quickly shut the door.  
'Hey guys!'  
'Hello Sonny!' the others said confusedly.  
'So there's a backdoor.' Zora explained. Then Tawni came in from the bathroom.  
'Hey Tawni!'  
'Hello, Sonny!' she said, not with much attention. 'Sonny? What are you doing here?' she now realized the problem.  
'Oh, it's a funny story!' Sonny smiled.  
'Not very funny, you know.' Chad was who piped up. He now sat on the sofa comfortably.  
'Chad.' Sonny realized the boy, and she sent him a look like 'you're the last ma on Earnth I wanted to see now' - even if she knew it wasn't true.  
'Sonny.' Chad said with the same tone.  
'So... Tell us, why are you here?' Nico asked again.  
'Why are YOU here?' Sonny asked, and she pointed at Grady, Nico, Zora and Tawni.  
'Why is He here?' Grady pointed to Chad.  
'Why am I here?' Tawni asked then she went back to the bathroom to refresh her makeup.  
'Okay! We should talk this over in the studio, because Santiago and his mates are eavesdropping near the door.'  
'We can't go out, there are cameras everywhere!' Nico explained.  
'But they don't know about the backdoor!' Grady shouted. Then they heard some steps and next minute knocking on the backdoor.  
'They didn't know till now...' Sonny told hopelessly. 'So... We should find out how to leave this house. We have to whisper!' she said in a low voice.  
'If our freedom depends on your _super-cool _ideas, then we should give it up now.' Chad said. 'If you don't want me to help you, I can leave, as well!' she shouted 'Okay... I can't but...' she was a bit confused.  
'Hey, I didn't ask you to come!' Chad jumped up from the sofa.  
'Really, you didn't?' Sonny asked sarcastically.  
'I didn't!' Chad shouted.  
'Fine!'  
'Fine!'  
'Good!'  
'Good!'  
'So we're good?' Sonny asked angrily.  
'Oh, we're goo... Wait a minute, we aren't!' Chad told. He was now in front of Sonny, who was a bit confused because the 'fine-fine, good-good' thing ended differently this time.  
'So why did you come here?' he asked.  
'Pff... Because... Because I wanted to see my cast!' she said not very convincingly. Zora hid somewhere in the house, Tawni was still in the bathroom and Nico and Grady... They found the video game console.  
'You worried about me, just admit it!' he said and he looked deeply into Sonny's eyes.  
'What? No!' She shouted, but the she looked into Chad's shiny blue eyes and she got lost in them for a while.  
'Okay, just a bit...' she whispered, still looking into the deep blue eyes.  
'Oh, I knew. And now, you got lost in my eyes. You fell in love with me. Of course.' He whispered slowly, and he smirked. Sonny now realized the situation, and she quickly looked away.  
'Don't feel nervous! You know... Every girl falls for Chad Dylan Cooper.' he winked at Sonny and he still smirked. Sonny than looked at her strawberry shake what she still had in her hand and it gave her an idea.  
'Oh, Chad...' she said with enchanted tone.  
'Yes, Sonny?' Chad spoke like when he plays MacKenzie  
'What's on your perfect hair? Maybe some strawberry shake?' she asked still with that tone. Chad rapidly looked in the mirror on the wall.  
'I can't see anything. What are you talking about?' he asked, with a voice which broke the "magic".  
'Oh, really?' she told him with the normal, Sonny-style upset voice, and she doused Chad's head with her strawberry shake. 'Mu-ha-ha!' she "laughed" and she walked to one of the doors of the mansion. 'Sonny Munroe will NEVER fall for you!' she shouted, then she left the room where the totally puzzled and disgusted Chad Dylan Cooper stood.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I think it was pretty funny. But you have to decide it, so please, review! Thanks! (And sorry for that they still not left the house...)**


	5. Who's famous enough?

**Hey Everyone!  
In this episode there will be the long-expected escape. With a little twist in it, and a lot of fun! Enjoy (and review)! =) I think there are many grammar mistakes in this episode so sorry about it!**

_Last time...  
... Sonny arrived at the mansion, where Chad and the Randoms stayed. There was a little argument, and we found out that... Okay, we found out nothing, it was just funny!_

-Half an hour later-

'So... Chad came here because MacKenzie Falls had not enough good ratings...' Sonny explained. They all were in the living room and they all told their stories about the situation(and Chad has already washed his hair with his totally special CDC shampoo). Now Sonny summarized it.  
'And you, guys...' she looked at her cast mates. 'You came here to find Chad. Because of you thought that I was worried about HIM...' she looked at Chad with the usual 'hate you' look. 'But that's ridiculous! You've gotten it wrong, I was just a bit nervous because I have lost my... My... My contact lenses!' she said. The answer was a stage whisper from Tawni:  
'You don't have contact lenses, that's me.' and one from Nico:  
'Not a bit nervous, extremely nervous...' and another from Chad:  
'Just admit!' in a sing-song voice.  
'Okay, I was worried, right? Get over it! I am here because I wanted to find out what's with you, and you, and you and you!' She pointed the Randoms one afther the other. A cough sounded from Chad's direction.  
'And you.' said Sonny resignedly. 'Now we must find out, how to escape. Ideas?' she looked around. Zora piped up first.  
'We should drop some dynamites on that Santiago and his frinends!' she played that she's blowing up like the dynamite would. Sonny smiled disdainfully.  
'I don't think it's the best idea... Something else?' she asked hopefully.  
'We should use Tawni to deflect their attention, and we should escape through the backdoor.' Nico suggested.  
'We can't do that to Tawni!' Sonny said.  
'And it wouldn't work.' Chad joined in.  
'Why?' Nico and Grady asked in unison.  
'Because she isn't famous enough.' Chad explained like it was the most natural thing in the Universe. Tawni suddenly jumped up. She looked offended.  
'Hey, I'm still here!' she yelled acting like she's almost crying.  
'Sorry!' said the Randoms in unison.  
'Why? It's true.' Chad said.  
'Chad, just shut up, please!' Sonny asked him not very softly. Then some kind of sparkle showed up in her eyes. She started to smile and nod. She then called her cast mates around her and whispered something. Chad just looked at them suspiciously. He only understood the things when he found himself outside. All of the cameras were in front of her face, all the shouting and the flashes almost blinded him and made him deaf. He tried to smile, but instead he made faces. A minute later he saw Sonny and the others escaping at the other side. He tried to set the press-sharks at them but his voice couldn't be heard. So he stucked in the trap, till the Randoms escaped in safety. Not fair!

-At the studio-

'It was surely a good idea to use Chad as a bait!' Sonny laughed.  
'Yeah, really!' Nico, Grady and Zora approved.  
'I can't believe it!'  
'Tawni look, we are so sorry about we wanted to use you at first!' said Sonny.  
'Not that! I can't believe that you think Chad is more popular than me!' she stood up and she left dramatically. Then Chad and the MacKenzie Falls entered. They sent an angry look at the Randoms, especially Sonny, then they sat down.  
'At least we could finish the deaf-bride sketch.' Sonny said with a smile.  
'It took a long, long time I think...' said Nico.  
'Because someone was worried a bit...' Grady added in.  
'Are you hiding something? Speak!' Zora leaned over the table and looked closely into Sonny's eyes.  
'Guys I thaught we have already talked it over!' she stood up.  
'If you like Chad or something you can tell us!' Nico said taking his hand on Sonny's shoulder.  
'Okay, I will tell you one last time: Sonny Munroe will NEVER fall for him!' Sonny shouted. She jumped onto the table but it's leg broke out and she fell off and blacked out.

**I hope you enjoyed! I can satisfy you: I won't kill Sonny :P I hope that "I Know Love Hurts 2010" also enjoyed the escape, and it made him/her laugh! I will try to write a bit longer episodes in the future. I hope it will be more readable that way. So it will take a bit longer time to write the next episodes, so be patient please! I will try to hurry! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Fine, fine, Good, not good

**Hey, guys!  
This is the sixth episode, it will be longer, so I wonder if you like the longer or the shorter episodes so please rewiev! Thanks! And enjoy!**

_In the previous episode...  
'If you like Chad or something you can tell us!' Nico said taking his hand on Sonny's shoulder.  
'Okay, I will tell you one last time: Sonny Munroe will NEVER fall for him!' Sonny shouted. She jumped onto the table but it's leg broke out and she fell off and blacked out._

'Sonny, hey, are you okay?' Grady, Nico and Zora were leaning above her when she opened her eyes.  
'Aww... Oh... What happened?' Sonny sat up and she realized that her head was aching.  
'You've done idiocy again!' Zora said to her, then she left.  
'You've fallen from the table.' Nico explained and he pointed to the broken furniture.  
'Oh... Okay.' she tried to stand up, and Nico and Grady quickly helped her.  
'Hey, guys, I'm alright!' she said. She looked around. There was only Nico, Grady and _Chad_ in the room. Wait... Chad? What is he doing here when his band have already left?  
'Chad! You stayed here to see that I'm okay? So sweet!' Sonny said.  
'No! No... I just waited because... because I wanted to show you... This!' he took up a magazine from the table. He showed the title page to Sonny. There was a very bad picture about Chad. He was at the door of the villa near the beach.  
'How could you left me there?' he made a dramatic face, like he was deeply hurt.  
'How couldn't I?' Sonny said.  
'Sonny, this hurts me!' Chad carried on.  
'Oh really, Chad, really?' Sonny still played her game. Chad just nodded.  
'You know, I have to sacrifice things sometimes...' Sonny smirked.  
'But I made the sacrifice!' Chad now was upset a bit. He slowly started to remember the situation...  
'Not my problem. How can it be that Chad Dylan Cooper, cockiest actor of our generation can't stand spotlight?' Sonny acted like she really don't believe the situation.  
'Sto...' Chad started, but Josh, the boy with the fan mails cut in:  
'Mr. Condor wants to see you. And you.' He pointed to Chad and Sonny with his head. 'And... Here you are.' Josh gave Chad some fan mails. Much less than last time.  
'Um, Josh! Have you got some mails for me?' Sonny asked with a really sweet smile.  
'No, sorry.' he said than he left. Sonny's smile freezed.  
'Sorry Sonny, but I have to go now. Get back to your show with your little dreams...' Chad started but Sonny cut in.  
'I have to go too, you dork! Anyway, it isn't works!'  
'Do you think?' He looked at her with shiny charming - and a bit angry eyes.  
'Yes, I think!' She said.  
'Fine!'  
'Fine!'  
'Good!'  
'Good!'  
'So we're good?'  
'Yeah, we're good!' They finished the usual argument and then Chad left the room and Sonny too in the other direction. Then they came back and realized that Mr. Condor's office is in a third way. They tried to exchange a last "hate you" look, but instead it was a "now we are quits and it's okay" look. They left the room smiling to each other.

-Mr. Condor's office-

'Hey, boss!' Chad said.  
'Good day, Mr. Condor, how are you?' Sonny asked.  
'Sit down, kids! I have a big problem.' Mr. Condor said. Sonny stopped smiling. Next minute both of them looked very scared. A bit later they came out with shocked faces. When they got a little further from the office, the started to speak at the same time... Uhm, _shout_ at the same time...  
'I can't believe that Mr. Condor did this with us!' that was Sonny.  
'I can't believe that Mr. Condor did this with me!' that was Chad.  
'It is all your fault!' they shouted in unison.  
'Mine? No way! You...!' same time again.  
'It can't be! The greatest actor of our generation and a girl like... like you, from Wisconsin!' Chad told to her. He said the last word with a disgusted tone.  
'Oh, Mr. I'm-the-best drama king, what's your problem with my birth place? Pooper!' Sonny yelled.  
'Pooper? Really? I won't do this!' he shouted.  
'That's great, neither I!' Sonny told.  
'Fine!'  
'Fine!'  
'Good!'  
'Good!'  
'So, we're good?'  
'Yeah, we are good!' They left the corridor.

-Dressing room of Sonny and Tawni-

'So?' Tawni asked with a false smile.  
'So what?' Sonny was still upset.  
'So did you do something again, what will end in catastrophe and will ruin my carreer?' she asked - still with the false smile.  
'What? I've never done anything like that!' said Sonny.  
'That's not true.' said Zora, who showed up suddenly behind the curtain, then she left.  
'Ohm.. oh... Okay, maybe But this time it wasn't my fault!'  
'What wasn't your fault?' Nico and Grady appeared in the door.  
'Great, here is the whole band to hear the bad news.' Sonny said.  
'What news?' the 'whole band' asked in unison, shouting. Sonny had to cover his ears.  
'Okay, I'll tell you. Mr. Condor wants me to go out with Chad!'  
'What?' the 'whole band' again.  
'You heard!'  
'Why?' it was now a bit annoying from that 'whole band'.  
'Would you please stop that?' Sonny asked them. She was now really upset.  
'So... The ratings of So Random! and MacKenzie Falls is worse since you've found Chad.'  
'Why?' Nico asked.  
'Because the press represents us as phoneys, because they think that Chad's only hidden because he wanted more popularity.' Sonny explained.  
'But... It's the truth.' Grady was confused, like the others.  
'Yeah, but they think we were in too!' The Randoms haven't believed what they heard.  
'And Mr. Condor wants me to make things alright by goin' out with Chad!' Sonny stood up.  
'That's horrible!' The others told.  
'Oh... That's a problem. But not mine! Good luck to solve it!' Tawni told, and she wanted to leave, but Sonny stopped her.  
'It's our problem, because if I don't do that Mr. Condor will take off So Random!' Sonny explained anxiously. A short silence...  
'Then, you must go out with that jerk.' Nico said.  
'What?' Sonny was puzzled.  
'Yeah, no other way.' Grady added in.  
'Sorry, Sonny!' Zora said. She stood next to the_ other dwarf._ Tawni stepped next to the girl from Wisconsin and she put her hand onto her shoulder.  
'I knew you did the thing which will ruin my carreer! I knew!' she left.  
'Good luck!' The Randoms said then they left.  
'Guys! Wait, you won't help me? Hey!' Sonny shouted, but noone answered. 'That's fine.'  
'Good!' a shout came from the corridor. It was Chad's voice.  
'Not good...' Sonny mumbled.

**I think it wasn't that funny chapter, but it was meaningful! And I have to tell you: I know there are more fanfictions that use the idea of Mr. Condor makes Sonny and Chad going out with each other, but I haven't stolen it, I made it up on my own before I read that stories. That's the truth so please don't come with that I have stolen the idea or the story or something. Not a catastrophe if two people have the same idea! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Fake lovers and real friends

**Hey Everybody!  
This part is not very funny, I tried to put in a little humour, but it's more like a romantic chapter. Please, review! I hope you'll like it!  
**

_Last time...  
... the ratings of So Random and MacKenzie Falls declined, because the press spred that they all cheated for the popularity. Mr. Condor wanted Sonny and Chad to solve the problem by goin' out with each other. That way their shows can get back their good ratings._

-Next day, at a famous restaurant-

'I can't believe we're doing this!' Sonny mumbled.  
'You can't believe? What's with me?' Chad whispered. They were sitting in a popular restaurant in Hollywood, at the "dating-box". This was a box especially made for dating couples. Chad sat on the left side, and Sonny was on the right. When someone came closer (for example the waiter) the suddenly sat next to each other and smiled dreamily. The waiter brought their order, so they did it again.  
'Thanks!' Chad told him, and when the waiter left, the "couple" got away again.  
'So... We should eat.' Sonny suggested.  
'We should...' Chad said. But they didn't eat. They only looked at each other with angry-embarrassed eyes, but after a few seconds Chad broke into a smile and then Sonny too.  
'How shiny, blue eyes you've got!' the girl wondered about it, always she looked into that deep, charming eyes she saw it different: sometimes a bit illusive, sometimes dreamy, sometimes simply perfect...  
'What a sweet smile you've got!' Chad always realized it, but now it was more eye-catching than ever. The whole girl was beautiful and cute.  
Then they realized that they didn't told anything to each other about their thoughts, the dreamy eyes or the shiny smile. It was a bit awkward... Okay, very awkward. Chad started to cough to hide his embarrassment. Sonny piped up.  
'Um... We really should eat now, the food will turn to cold.' she started to cut her steak. Chad did it too. They were sat in silence an embarrassment, till Chad told that:  
'Oh, Sonny, you have to know I still don't like the situation!' this wasn't true of course, but he's Chad Dylan Cooper, he had to say.  
'I know Chad...' Sonny sighed. 'Neither I...' she swallowed the crumb.  
'Fine...' Chad said with a _real smile _on his face, not that "I'm-the-MacKenzie-Falls-star-Chad-Dylan-Cooper-smile".  
'Fine!' it made Sonny smile too.  
'Good!'  
'Good!'  
'So we... Hide!' he yelled so suddenly.  
'What?' Sonny was puzzled, but Chad covered their face with the menu.  
'The journalists!'  
'Oh, what happened? Chad Dylan Cooper don't want the press to find him?' Sonny giggled.  
'The problem is that actually I am here with _you._'  
'You ashame dating with me?'  
'Um... It's not a real date.' Chad explained. In a wink the unknown kind Chad turned back into the annoying, famous film star Chad Dylan Cooper.  
'Oh, and I thought that you have shiny blue eyes! Now I now they are only fake like you are!' Sonny jumped up and shouted.  
'You thought that? I knew!' Chad made a victorious face.  
'What an egoist idiot you are!' Sonny said.  
'Oh, I just wanted to protect you!'  
'From what? The popularity?' during the argument the journalist came closer, and they recorded all parts of it. Chad was the first who realized it.  
'Oh, my dear, little Sonny!' he hugged the girl's shoulders. 'We both now, I'm right so please, finish this little argument.' he were a bit too sugary. 'Stop this, now, or my show and carreer will be in the toilet!' he whispered to the girl. Sonny put on a smile, and she stopped shouting, because she realized the journalists too.  
'Okay, Chad!' she smiled too. 'But I will be quits with you for this!' she whispered angrily. Then of course, Santiago Heraldo showed up.  
'So now you're going out?' he asked.  
'Yeah!' the couple answered.  
'It's not fake like the thing before was, is it? Or you want more phoney-larity? (phoney + popularity)' he laughed.  
'No, no! This is real!' Sonny said quickly! 'But we have to go now! Sorry, Santiago.' ant they tried to brake through the sea of the journalists, but they couldn't.  
'Answer, please! So do you like each other now? How can it be? One minute you hate each other and next minute you're dating.'  
'Oh, it's a funny story!' Sonny started.  
'Not that funny!' Chad cut in. Sonny shot him a look.  
'Now, run!' Sonny shouted, and she pulled Chad to the door, and they could escape finally. They drove away with the limo.  
They got out from the car at the studio. Sonny suddenly started to shout to Chad.  
'How could you do that? You've ruined our date!'  
'Actually, Santiago ruined our date.' Chad put the date word into quotation marks.  
'No, Chad it was you! You and your ego! Noone can force me to do this anymore! You should only date with one person...'  
'Who?' Chad asked hopefully. He thought that Sonny will suggest a famous film star or something.  
'Yourself!' Sonny wanted to go, but Chad piped up in a dramatic tone.  
'This hurts me, Sonny.'  
'No, Chad, it hurts_ me_!' then she left.

-Tawni's and Sonny's dressing room-

Sonny was lying on the sofa. She was angry and sad. Tawni came in, and she realized the girl.  
'Hey, Sonny! How the things go with Chad?' she asked and she started to laugh.  
'Ha-ha... Not funny! The date was horrible!'  
'And... It astonishes you? It's Chad, what did you think?' Tawni still had fun about the situation.  
'Tawni, you don't understand! There was the steak, his blue eyes, then fine, then good, then Santiago and KABOOSSHHH... Everithyng was broken!' she gabbled.  
'You look a bit upset... And actually, you're right, I don't understand this... Something.' she sat in front of the mirror of course. Now she turned to Sonny. 'But don't be sad about it, that were only Chad, and a fake date.'  
'Thank you Tawni. You're kind!'  
'Oh, I know! And I'm pretty as well!' she tossed her hair.  
'You're a real friend!' Sonny hugged the stunned girl, who was a bit incensed about that move, but this time she glossed over it.

**I wonder if you liked my first romantic writing. Sorry for the unhappy-ending, it's moving, I think, but you may tell this, so review please, please, please! Thanks! And something not very happy thing too: the school almost started so I will upload the further chapters slower. I will try to upload as soon as it possible, but it can take a week or sometimes more to write an episode. Sorry about it! Thanks for reading!**


	8. New girl in town

**Hey, Everybody!  
I've watched That's so Sonny. It was a funny episode, but not the best I think. Usually I don't print it out, but now it's important in some way: I do NOT own SWAC, but I DO own Suzannie! So enjoy!**

_From the previous episode:  
Sonny was lying on the sofa. She was angry and sad. Tawni came in, and she realized the girl.  
'Hey, Sonny! How the things go with Chad?' she asked and she started to laugh.  
'Ha-ha... Not funny! The date was horrible!'  
'And... It astonishes you? It's Chad, what did you think?' Tawni still had fun about the situation.  
'Tawni, you don't understand! There was the steak, his blue eyes, then fine, then good, then Santiago and KABOOSSHHH... Everithyng was broken!' she gabbled.  
'You look a bit upset... And actually, you're right, I don't understand this... Something.' she sat in front of the mirror of course. Now she turned to Sonny. 'But don't be sad about it, that were only Chad, and a fake date.'  
'Thank you Tawni. You're kind!'  
'Oh, I know! And I'm pretty as well!' she tossed her hair.  
'You're a real friend!' Sonny hugged the stunned girl, who was a bit incensed about that move, but this time she glossed over it._

-Next day-

'Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper must come to the main entrance!' it heard from the loudspeaker.  
'Oh, great! I've got stuffed with that MacKenzie jerk!' Sonny said and she left.  
'That's not fair! Everything is about them! What's with me, Tawni Hart, the talented actress and dancer, and rubber-pencil inventor?' she demonstrated her talents, so the table was fallen, the pencil landed in a boy's sandwich and she hit a girl with her dramatic movements.  
'I think here's the answer.' Nico whispered to Grady and Zora and they all laughed. Tawni left the room with an angry look to her mates.

-Main entrance-

'Chad!' Sonny said angrily to the boy next to her.  
'Sonny!' Chad smirked and he looked with puppy eyes. He gave Sonny a box. 'It's a gift for you. Open it!' he said. Sonny first looked him angrily, but then she started to smile excitedly and opened the box. There were the first three seasons of MacKenzie Falls - dedicated version! And a letter:  
_"Sorry for yesterday! I didn't want to hurt my number one fan! TV's Chad Dylan Cooper"  
_'Aww, this is sweet, thank you!'  
'No problem, if the thing's about Chad Dylan Cooper's fans!' he smiled. 'So we're good now?'  
'Yeah, we're good.' Sonny said. Seriously, she forgaved Chad.  
'Fine...'  
'Fine!' They did it now only for fun.  
'Good!'  
'Goo...' they couldn't finish, because someone showed up behind them.  
'Hello, guys! I'm Suzannie Preston, I'm trainee at the TWeen magazine!' A 17 year old girl stood in front of them. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles and a very very light make up. She weared high-heeled boots, a black and white spotted skirt and a hooded, blue pulover. She gave her hand. Sonny shaked it first.  
'And I'm...' Sonny started to introduce herself and Chad, but Suzannie cut in.  
'You are Sonny, and you are Chad. I know!' she said.  
'Oh, are you a fan?' Sonny asked.  
'Of course she is! No person on Earth who isn't fan of MacKenzie Falls!' Chad explained, but Suzannie made his smile freeze.  
'No, I don't watch your show.' she said.  
'Ha!' Sonny said victoriously.  
'Neither your.' she pointed to Sonny.  
'Then why are you here for?' Chad asked. She started to dislike the girl.  
'Okay, let's clear the things. I write my article here, and I will be away in no time.' she explained.  
'What's your article about?' Sonny asked.  
'Oh, it's about you two and your relationship.'  
'Oh, yeah, we are in a relationship!' Sonny and Chad hugged each other quickly.  
'No, you're not. I know the truth. You can wind the world up, but I know people very well. So, let's start the work. You can call me Sue. Mr. Condor said that I'll have a room where I can work. Can you show me around?' Suzannie smiled to the stunned "couple".

-Half an hour later-

'And this is my dressing room. I share it with Tawni.' Sonny explained.  
'Wow, nice!' Sue admired the shiny things on Tawni's side.  
'Now I let you work on the article. You know, where is your working room! If you need me, I will be here! Or somewhere else... So good luck!' then Sonny left. Suzannie went to her working room and she opened her big bag. She pulled out her blue laptop and three big folders. She opened one of them end started to read the papers. They were ideas and notes for the BIG article. She started to type:

_Hollywood's new mascot, the sweethearth of Wisconsin, Sonny Munroe and the Bad Boy of Hollywood, the MacKenzie Falls star, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper... They make a couple now. But what happened? Everyone knew they have hated each other before. How can it be that one minute they're shouting with each other and next minute they are DATING? Well, the answer is that the date is a fake, the two of them is a fake, and they only did it for good ratings. That's disappointing, isn't it? But someone moves the puppets from the background. Mr. Condor, the owner of the studio is the man who make this two lovely teen star doing what they do. So who is that evil Mr. Condor? You can find out if you read on..._

But at this point Sue stopped typing. She decided to go on with the article later. She shutted down her laptop, and put her folders to a table, and she left. But it wasn't a table, it was the cart of the postman, Josh...

**I hope you liked my new character! Maybe she didn't made a good first impression, but you will get to know her better in the next episode. Please review, I can't wait to see your opinion! Thanx! (And sorry for my English, I think it's terrible in this chapter...)**


	9. Trainee Trouble

**Hey, Everyone!  
In this chapter the main character is Suzannie. But don't worry, there will be Sonny, Chad and Randoms, of course! So I don't own Sonny With A Chance, but I DO OWN Suzannie. Enjoy!**

_From the previous episode:  
'Hello, guys! I'm Suzannie Preston, I'm trainee at the TWeen magazine!' A 17 year old girl stood in front of them. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles and a very very light make up. She weared high-heeled boots, a black and white spotted skirt and a hooded, blue pulover. She gave her hand._

Suzannie had a snack in the cafeteria, when she met Tawni.  
'Oh, hello! You're Tawni, right?' she asked.  
'Of course, I'm Tawni! Everyone knows!' she tossed her hair, but Brenda gave her some crud as food. 'Except her...' she said disappointedly.  
'I'm Suzannie Preston, trainee at TWeen.' she smiled.  
'Oh, great! Would you write an article about the wonderful Tawni Hart?' she asked dramatically.  
'Actually, no.'  
'Then, goodbye!' she tried to left, but Sue got her hair and pulled her back.  
'Hey, wait a minute!'  
'AAAAAW! She touched my hair! Disgusting! Did you see?' she asked from a boy who went past them. 'Hey! What a rude man you are!' she shouted after him.  
'Calm down, drama queen! I just wanted to tell you that your shoe heel's almost broken.'  
'Hah, noone can criticize Tawni Hart's heels!' she took a step but the heels smashed and she fell.  
'I told you. Then, goodbye!' she started to walk out from the room, but Josh hitted her with the post-cart.  
'Um, sorry! Are you okay?'  
'Yeah, thanks!' Sue stood up and she helped him arrange the mails, envelopes and papers.  
'Thanks!' Josh said.  
'You're welcome!' Sue now really wanted to left, but she saw a folder between two fan mails what Josh gave to Tawni. She realized that this was her folder. She tried to get it.  
'Please, give me, that's my folder!'  
'Don't touch me!' Tawni cried, and she left - with Suzannie's folder.  
'Oh great!' she realized that two of her folders was still on Josh's cart. 'Oh, wait!' she shouted.  
'What's the problem?' the post-boy asked.  
'These are my folders.' Sue took the two folders from the papers, and she sent a smile to Josh. 'Thanks and sorry.'  
'No problem! Have a nice day!' the boy left and Sue too.

-In Suzannie's working room-

'Hey, is there someone here?' Sonny asked. She didn't find anybody, but the laptop of the trainee girl - with the article on the screen. Sonny can't helped to read it. But she repented it.  
'It can't be! If this article came out, me and Chad would lost all of our fans, and maybe our job! I must warn Chad!' she left the room.

-Stage 2 (Mac-Falls)-

'Hey Chad!' Sonny walked in.  
'M'lady!' he smirked.  
'I'm not your lady, you know!' Sonny mad a face. 'But now this is important!'  
'What can be more important than how Chad Dylan Cooper admires himself in the mirror?' he asked.  
'Maybe how Chad Dylan Cooper will lose his job?' Sonny told.  
'Oh, don't be silly, TV needs me!'  
'Not if you have a bad press. Listen to me! Do you remember Suzannie?'  
'Yeah of course! Wait, you're talking about the girl who I broke up with last Tueasday?' Chad asked.  
'No, the trainee from TWeen, who arrived this morning!'  
'Oh, so that Suzannie! What's with her?'  
'She's written a terrible article, and she will reveal that we aren't datin' for real!' Sonny said.  
'That's not good! But don't worry, MacKenzie will handle this!' Chad made a dramatic face.  
'What?' Sonny was totally confused. But Chad pulled her, and they were in Suzannie's working room in a minute, but the girl wasn't there.  
'In the dressing room!' Sonny told. 'She must be in the dressing room.'  
'In my dressing room?' Chad asked.  
'No, in my dressing room! Come on!' they rushed over the corridor, and they were at the door of Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room in no time.  
'Open the door, or I will break in! Noone can throw dirt at MacKenzie!' Chad shouted.  
'Calm down, MacKenzie, it's open.' Sonny said. 'Anyway, what episode of your stupid show this scene come from?' she asked with a bored tone.  
'Season two, episode three. The journalist wants to make MacKenzie and his girlfriend a due, because she is jealous to Chloe.' Chad explained.  
'Ooo-kaaay.' Sonny said slowly. 'So let's get in!' They opened the door, and they saw Sue there searching in Tawni's things.  
'What are you doing here?' Sonny asked.  
'Gotcha! You're trying to set up a special weapon to kill Chloe! But it wouldn't work!' Chad shouted.  
'What? Oh, you've got it wrong, I can explain everything!' Sue told. She was perfectly calm.  
'Okay, explain why you're searching in Tawnis things!' Sonny told.  
'And why do you want to throw dirt on me!' Chad added in.  
'First, I'm here to find my... My things, what the post-boy accidentally has given to Tawni. And second: what are you talkin about?'  
'Why do you want to kill Chloe?' Chad asked dramatically.  
'Oh, please, stop this MacKenzie-thing!' Sonny told. 'Never mind, so Sue! Why have you written that article? It makes me and Chad totally unpopular and out of work.' Sonny asked.  
'Oh, that...' Suzannie looked ashamed and sad. 'So you've read. This is a long story.'  
'I have time!' Sonny told.  
'But I don't. Please tell me the result, I will be in the massage parlour. Bye!' Chad left the room with giving the girls a peace sign. Sonny seemed puzzled. But, never mind, she got back to the problem.  
'So, tell me everything!'

**Sorry for the cliffhanger thing, but it's a really long story so it will be in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed, please review, I must see how you like Suzannie. So thanks for readnig! And I will try to update soon!**


	10. Tawni's new talent

**Hey, Everyone!  
I hope you'll enjoy this part, but important: I DO OWN Suzannie, Carlos, the designs and the song. And I don't own SWAC. =) Sorry for the long waiting, and bad grammar, etc. I'm not perfect! ;-) Review please! Thanks!**

_Last time...  
... Sonny and Chad found Suzannie searching in Tawni's things. They also found out that she has written a terrible article about them, so if it comes out, they will be fired. Sonny asked Suzannie about it._

'My family don't have so much money, so they were so glad when my brother, got me this trainee job at TWeen. They know that I like writing short stories, so they thought that I would be a pretty good journalist.' Suzannie took a breath. She and Sonny were sitting on the sofa in the dressing room. 'So I took on it. But I never liked it. And Carlos, my boss told me that I have to write a really, really strong article, or I will be fired. That's the story.' she finished. Sonny looked her with 'I'm sorry for you' eyes, but she had to say the things:  
'But Suzannie, if you let that article come out then two people will be fired. Me, and Chad! Do you want this?' Sonny asked.  
'No, no, I don't! But what should I do?' now Sue wasn't that calm, she was nervous a bit.  
'Write another article about something else!' Sonny suggested.  
'I can't! The deadline is so close. I have only two more days, and I have no subject and simply nothing! It's impossible!' she told. There was a short silence. Then Suzannie stood up and started to speak:  
'But... I've written another article about you two, if you are interested.' she told.  
'Oh, let's see!' Sonny said. They went to the working room and Sue got her laptop. She opened a document on it, and Sonny started to read it.

_Sonny Munroe, the kind and funny girl from Wisconsin and Chad Dylan Cooper are goin' out with each other now. That's a pretty couple, but let's see their true feelings, what even themselves don't really know. They say that the handsome drama star stole Sonny's heart when they met for the first time. Is it true? I don't think so, but that sparkle cracked between them. They like each other, everyone knows, but would they go out? The answer is no, not yet, I think. This is a strange relationship between them, they really fall for each other but the thing what builded the wall between them is the game they play, named "I hate you". This is a dumb mask, but they can't leave it. This is what makes them so safe and the things so simple. If they "don't like each other" they wouldn't have to admit their feelings, and this would be the most awkward thing in history, that's true. But, hey guys, if you didn't play, you wouldn't win! So here's the summary: Sonny and Chad aren't goin' out for real, but hey, they should!_

Sonny finished reading the article, but she said nothing. Then Suzannie looked at her, and made a smile.  
'I print it for you.' she said, still smiling. A minute later she gave a paper to Sonny, with the article on it.  
'I'll go home now, I think. See ya tomorrow!' Suzannie said then she left. Sonny just stood there and read the writing again and again. It's funny, but - this time - she didn't thought that she should deny all of the things.

-Next day, studio-

'Hello, Everyone! Tawni Hart is here!' Tawni appeared in the door of the rehearshing room. She wore a dress covered with blue, green and yellow shiny spangles and some flowerings on it. She had a bag in her hand.  
'Hey, Tawni! Wow, nice dress! Where did you bought it?' Sonny asked.  
'Oh, I designed it on my own!' she answered, and she took out two more dresses from the bag. One of them was in rainbow colours, another maded with kiwi platterns on it.  
**(You can have a look at the drawings of the clothes on the links below:  
Dress with spangles: ****.hu/portal/pufilap/image/gallery/1280405039_****  
Rainbow dress: ****.hu/portal/pufilap/image/gallery/1280405032_****  
Kiwi dress: ****.hu/100914/ubiruha_.hu_.jpg****)  
**'Wow, I didn't know you design clothes!' Sonny admired all of the great dresses.  
'Oh, yeah, I'm talented! But don't touch them!' Tawni yelled at her.  
'Okay, okay!' Sonny stepped back.  
'Hey, gurls we should continue rehearsing in the afternoon.' Nico suggested. They agreed, so few minutes later Sonny went past the working room of Suzannie, but she stopped. She heard a voice singing a song in the room. She started to eavesdrop next to the door.

_I'm afraid of the minute when it will happen...  
When that sparkle comes...  
When I will fall in love again._

_So I'm afraid of the boy who's stolen my hearth.  
When I realize...  
This will be the new start._

_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid  
Of your smile  
I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid  
Of your shiny eye  
I'm afraid, I'm afraid  
Of love again in my life_

_But there's no way, no way  
To stop your de__s__tiny  
And please don't say, don't say  
That "You're the one for me!"  
Cause that means, that means  
Love again_

_I'm afraid of the failure by the next time  
When you say me no  
When this word is come to me._

_So I'm afraid of you broke my hearth and laugh in...  
In my deeply blue eyes.  
And the world is spinnin' around._

_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid  
of the light  
I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid  
of next night  
I'm afraid, I'm afraid  
Of love again in my life_

_But there's no way, no way  
To stop your de__s__tiny  
And please don't say, don't say  
That "You're the one for me!"  
Cause that means, that means  
Love again...  
Love again...  
What I'm afraid of...  
Love again..._

The song and the voice was so beautiful and moving, so Sonny can't help herself, she opened the door and shouted at the scared girl in it:  
'This was amazing!' she yelled. Suzannie just stood there, with the lyrics in her hands.  
'You've heard it?' she asked.  
'Oh, sorry... Yes, I've heard it and it was beautiful.' Sonny was so enthusiastic.  
'Do you think?' Sue asked.  
'Of course! Who wrote it?'  
'Me...' the trainee girl whispered.  
'Wow! I never knew!' Sonny told.  
'Yeah, noone knows it. Except you, now.' she smiled gently.  
'Why don't you sing it in public?'  
'Oh, this song only has meaning for me, and I don't have that great voice.'  
'Hey, you have and amazing voice, just have to work on it a bit! You are an uncut diamond!' Sonny said.  
'Don't know...'  
'And why this song is so meaningful for you? If you don't mind if I asked...'  
'Oh, that's another long story...' Suzannie smiled, and she started to talk about love, boyfriends, broken hearts, just like she was speaking to a really good friend...

**I hope you liked. Please, please do not steal the song or the fashion designs! I made all of them! And PLEASE rewiev I need your judgement! About the story, Suzannie, the clothes, the song, and what you want more about in the story! I won't upload till I get 10 reviews for this chapter! Okay, just a joke, but I would be glad! So thank you! Have a nice day!**


	11. The lion's den

**Hey, Everyone!  
We have already pulled through 10 episodes! Thanks for all your reviews! Now this will be a busy and funny chapter, with many charachters in it, so I hope you'll enjoy!**

_From the previous episode:  
Sonny found out the story why Suzannie had to write that article, and that Tawni designes clothes, and Sue can sing! What a big amount of secrets in one day! And there was another article about her and Chad... What will happen now?_

-Stage 2, afternoon-

'Hey, Chad!' Sonny arrived. 'Have I ever told you that you're a great actor?'  
'Hello, Sonny! No, except when you want something.' Chad winked at her.  
'Okay, I admit it! Can you do me a favor?' she smiled.  
'In exchange for... For what?' he asked.  
'Chad... Chad Dylan...' Sonny sad in a sugary tone and she clapped the boy's back.  
'Just tell what do you want?' he asked. 'CDC has better things to do.'  
'Okay, okay. I want you to put Suzannie on your show!' she said.  
'What? MacKenzie is not a show like... Like So Random! Why don't you bring the rookies to your show? It won't matter at all.' he told.  
'How do you mean this? Heey...' Sonny almost made a scene, but she stopped in time. 'Okay, no time for quarrels. I have asked Marshall but he hadn't liked the idea. Please Chad, you're my last chance!'  
'Okay.'  
'What?'  
'I said: Okay. O and K. Okay.' Chad explained, like he was speaking to a 5 years old.  
'Like this? No extortion, no threat, no "Greatest-Actor-of-our-Generation?"' Sonny was totally stunned.  
'Nothing, except this: I want you on my show too.' Chad told like it was a sidelight.  
'What? I'm on So Random, I don't like MacFalls, and to top it all, I don't even like you! I don't wanna be your one-episode-girlfriend!' Sonny yelped.  
'Calm down.' he took his hand on her shoulder. 'It's even good to our relationship, ya know!'  
'What are you talking about? There's no relationship!' Sonny yelled with a high pitch.  
'There is! Don't you remember? Mr. Condor... Our shows... Would be deleted... Fake date... Journalist trainee... Get it?' he smirked.  
'I've got it... Hey! That's a great idea!' Sonny shouted, and she started to smile. 'If the press will see that I'm on MacKenzie Falls, than they won't think that it's a fake at all! I'm a genious!' she smiled.  
'Wait, just wait a minute... That was_ my _idea!' Chad was puzzled.  
'Yeah I know! And thanks for the shake!' she said and left.  
'What? Shake?' he looked at the table where he left his strawberry shake - and it wasn't there...

-Corridor-

'Hellay, Tawni!' Suzannie Preston walked along the corridor.  
'AAAAWW!' Tawni started to run, but the trainee catched her - again.  
'Wait a minute!' she laughed, but suddenly the pulover of the So Random girl came down and Sue could see the blue, yellow and green spangled dress.  
'Hey, this is my dress! How did you get it?' Suzannie asked.  
'What are you talkin' about? I designed it on my own!' Tawni tossed her hair proudly.  
'No, you don't! Because I designed it!'  
'Don't know what you're talking about!' the Drama Queen looked down at her nails.  
'Oh, I know! You found my drawings after Josh has accidentally given it to you! And you brought it to a tailor! Tawni Hart you are a thief! And I thank you so much!' Suzannie started to smile.  
'Well... You're welcome!' Tawni laughed and she wanted to go, but the trainee got her wrist.  
'Not so fast! We will tell everyone that these are not your fashion designs.' she started to pull Tawni, and the well-dressed victim cried:  
'She touched me - again!'

-Rehearshing room-

Nico and Grady were there and they read a comic.  
'I can't believe that the girls are so selfish!' Nico broke out.  
'The fact is that Tawni was always selfish... But Sonny!' Grady added in.  
'Yeah she can only care about that journalist girl and the MacKenzie Stall Pooper...' Nico told.  
'You _said stall _and _pooper_?' Grady broke out in laughter. Nico also started to laugh.  
'If I were you I wouldn't disparage Sonny.' Zora suddenly appeared.  
'Whoa!' Grady and Nico looked scary-idiot. That was Zora's part to laugh.  
'She works hard to save So Random.' Zora remarked.  
'Okay, but that's not hard working when you enjoy the task.' Nico said.  
'That'z true!' Zora told - from the other side of the room.  
'So you say that Sonny likes working with Chad?' Grady asked totally uncomprehendingly.  
'Not only working, _dating_!' Zora answered.  
'But we should help her save So Random!' Grady suggested.  
'And if we do well, maybe MacKeznie Falls will be taken off!' Nico added in.  
'And So Random will be the number one show!' Zora joined enthusiastically.  
'Great! Great, now, how could we get up to this?' Nico asked. 'Let's think it over!'

-half an hour later-

'I've got it!' Zora shouted. Nico and Grady suddenly woke up.  
'What, where?'  
'I know how could we save the show and make it the number one!' Zora told.  
'How?' Nico and Grady asked in unison.  
'We must play Sonny off against Chad!' she said victoriously.  
'Great!' the boys shouted at the same time, and the kids left the rehearshing room.

-Dressing room-

Sonny was sitting on the sofa, reading the script of a Mac-Falls scene.  
'What? Oh, I'll kill that guy!' she read on 'And what the heck is that I'm the jealous bad girl in the story?' she put down the screenplay and stood up. 'I must talk to him!' she heard knocking.  
"Knock, knock!"  
'Come in!' she said.  
'Hello, Sonny!' Zora, Nico and Grady came in. They looked suspicious.  
'What's up?' Sonny asked smiling.  
'The question is what's up with you...' Grady told and the others nodded.  
'Um... I don't really understand what you want...' Sonny said confusedly. Nico and Grady suddenly picked her up and put her onto the sofa. Grady stood back to her like a security guard, Zora picked up a flashlight and turned it into Sonny's face.  
'What are you doing? I can't see anything!' she said.  
'You didn't came to rehearshing! Right?' Zora yelled.  
'What are...' Sonny started.  
'RIGHT?' Zora shouted into her face.  
'Right, right!'  
'Why?' Nico added in 'SPEAK!'  
'Because I had to do things with Suzannie... and I...' she fed up with the situation. She took the flashlight from Zora and throwed it behind her, and she stood up. The lamp hit Grady's nose.  
'Awwhhhwwss!' he shouted.  
'I'm sorry!' Sonny apologized. 'But what the hell are you guys doin'?' she looked around. No answer.  
'Look, I have to study the script so...'  
'What script?' Zora asked, as he picked up the MacKenzie Falls papers from the table. Sonny quickly pulled it out from the girl's hands and hid it behind her.  
'Nothing!' she denied.  
'That was explicitly _something_.' Nico told. The three of them tried to get the papers, but Sonny started to run. A few seconds later they surrounded her and she hadn't had better idea: she started to mangle and eat the paper.  
'Ohhh... Woaaa...' the Randoms seemed disgusted. Sonny's mouth was filled with paper and she started to choke. Zora quickly saved her by using her Blossom Scout experiences, and the girl spitted a sheet with Chad's slimy face on it.  
'Woaaa, ssshhlllll...' another disgusted voice from the Randoms.  
'Wait a minute, she ate Chad!' Grady yelped.  
'Dude, she only ate a paper with Chad's face.' Nico explained.  
'Not only a paper, a script!' Zora shouted 'It's worse than we've thought! It's a Mac-Falls script!' she gasped with a slimy piece in her hand.

**What's Sonny's plan with Suzannie and the guest starring? What will be with the clothes? How can Grady, Nico and Zora turn Sonny against Chad, and what will happen now that they know about the script? I hope you enjoyed the part, I will try to update soon!**


	12. Tawni's feelings

**Hey Everyone!  
I hope you'll enjoy this part. It's kind of sad, and moving I think. Sorry for the long waiting, I'm directing a school play and it takes most of my time. Please review and enjoy!**

_Last time...  
... Sonny asked Chad to put Suzannie in a MacKenzie Falls episode, but Chad wanted her too on the show. Suzannie find out that Tawni made her dress-dreams real, but she had told that she designed the clothes. Nico, Zora and Grady waited vainly in the rehearshing room for Sonny and Tawni, and they decided to turn Sonny against Chad. They find Sonny in her dressing room, while she was reading a MacKenzie-Falls script..._

'Why do you learn a MacKenzie Falls script?' Nico asked.  
'Maybe a UFO had kidnapped her and the aliens had ereased her brain and now she is a... A zombie!' Grady told with empathy. For a second everyone just looked at him. Then Sonny piped up.  
'Okay guys, I'm not a zombie.' Sonny told and Grady let out a relieved sigh. 'I shouldn't lie to you. You're my second family.' she smiled. The Randoms hugged each other, but after a nice and homely minute Zora shouted:  
'So SPEAK!' everyone jumped up. Zora scared everyone - again.  
'Okay, okay. I won't lie. Chad told that if I didn't play that role on MacKenzie Falls, he would "break up with me" and we will be fired.' Sonny said with suffering voice. Her mates let out "Awww" and "Oooooh".  
'Sorry for insinuating you.' Nico told.  
'So not the aliens, only _Chad.' _Grady told, the last word with undying hatred in it.  
'We will square with that...' Zora started. Nico, Grady and Sonny looked at her and waited a really spicy nickname, but... '...guy.' she finished. The word caused a one-minute silence. Then Nico was the first who spoke.  
'Zora's right... I think.' he told with a little suspense in his voice, because he hadn't got what the girl's words are meant to be.  
'Yeah, yeah...' Grady joined.  
'We should go and arrange this problem right now!' Zora was on the head of the puzzled team.  
'No, Zora, this is my problem. I have to solve it.' Sonny told.  
'Sonny, everyone knows that you're not so good in solving problems without a blunder.' Nico tried not to hurt the girl.  
'Maybe you're right, but this time... I will stand firm!' Sonny told with a stamping.  
'OK. But be careful, Sonny!' Nico told putting his hand onto her shoulder. Then he turned around and sat down on the sofa with a mourning face. Grady did the same thing then Zora:  
'You're going into the lion's den. Maybe you'll be hurt, wounded, you can get scars, but you can even die!' she explained with empathy. 'Good luck!' she smiled, then sat down to the sofa like the other two. Then the three of them waved in the same time with their tissues. Sonny's smile freezed. She was a bit scared about her mates. Then she slowly walked out from the room.

-two minutes later-

'Okay, she's gone!' Nico reported. The three of them stood up and they slowly stalked after Sonny, to find out, how she's getting along.

-On the corridor-

Suzannie pulled Tawni, but the girl suddenly stopped.  
'Hey, why were you so grateful for me?' she asked. The question surprised Suzannie.  
'Because... Because...'  
'Because?' Tawni was a bit unpatient.  
'Why are you interested?' Suzannie told.  
'Because...'  
'Because?'  
'Okay, I asked first!' Tawni shouted. Suzannie sighed.  
'Because I knew if someone famous won't take my drawings, they will never be real...' she told. Tawni just stood and didn't say anything.  
'Your turn!' Sue told smirking.  
'Because if I borrow someone's things...'  
'You've stolen it.'  
'Okay, when I steal someone's things they usually aren't grateful or glad...' Tawni broke out.  
'But why have you stolen them?' Sue asked.  
'I don't know really...' she sat down on a chair. 'Maybe because... You know, Sonny always brings something new to our show, a new idea or something. She's funny, clever and so creative! I'm just Tawni Hart, which is the best thing, of course, but something's missing. I have never had so big dreams like Sonny and I just wanted something new to show the world.' she said. Suzannie slownly sat down next to her. She smiled.  
'You're not _just _Tawni Hart... You _are _Tawni Hart! You don't need to steal someone else's ideas to be showed big in your fan's eyes. They love you the way you are...'  
'Maybe you're right.' Tawni stood up, tossed her hair, put on a little lip gloss and smiled. 'I will shine tonight on the show!' she shouted dramatically and she left.  
'I wonder why she told this things to me...' Suzannie said.

-Stage 2, MacKenzie Falls-

'Hey, Chad!' Sonny walked in.  
'Hey, Sonny! What are you doing here?' he asked.  
'I have little problems with the script...' she told. Nico, Grady and Zora listened from behind the wall. They didn't hear what Chad and Sonny said.  
'They are quarreling.' Nico reported.  
'Let's go, Sonny! Beat that hog!' Zora cheered quietly.  
'So you don't want to play the role? Okay, but then Suzannie won't be on the show.' Chad told.  
'Chad... Chad, please!' Sonny asked.  
'She's begging for something... That's not right!' Grady commented.  
'Now the usual "Fine-fine, good-good"...' Nico told. 'Wait, Sonny's going back.'  
'No Chad, not good...' Sonny told.  
'So... will you play the role?' Chad asked.  
'I have no other choice...' Sonny gave it up.  
'Finally... I thought this little conversation will be longer. You have give it up quickly.' he smirked.  
'What?'  
'Oh, think about it! When I was a guest star on your show you almost kissed me...'  
'But you kissed a pig.' Sonny said. Chad ignored her.  
'This time it's a home match for me. Imagine, what will be now...' he looked deeply into Sonny's eyes, and took her hands.  
'She's losing in his eyes!' Nico told. 'We have to step in!' The three of them rushed out from their lair, and stopped in front of the "couple".  
'What are you doing here?' Sonny asked.  
'We followed you, because we knew you can't handle this!' Grady told. Nico and Zora just watched him.  
'Oh, so you don't believe in me!' Sonny told.  
'And here's the reason! What are you doing with Chad Dylan Cheater?' Nico pointed to Chad. Chad let out an 'O-o.' Sonny sighed.  
'Don't hurt him, Chad's not a cheater.' Sonny said.  
'What?' The Randoms were totally puzzled.  
'But I am.' Sonny finished. She sat down, and started to explain the things.  
'I have lied to you, guys, but I'm so sorry, I've regretted it!'  
'What?' again  
'Chad haven't blackmailed me, I asked a favor from him.'  
'What?' now from Chad. 'Blackmail? Me? Sonny, I'm so disappointed!'  
'I know, I just wanted to help Suzannie and I hurted everyone. I'm so sorry!' Sonny told.  
'Sonny, you know you can tell us everything!' Nico told.  
'No, I can't! You made a mountain out of a molehill when Mr. Condor asked me to go out with Chad, and I was afraid of if you got to know, that I will play a role on MacKenzie Falls, you will react like... Like this.' Sonny explained.  
'Wow Sonny... So you have known us like this?' Nico asked.  
'But... You reacted like I have told... We should be quits...' Sonny was confused, she didn't understand why her mates are the ones who's feelings are hurted.  
'Yes, but we reacted after you lied to us.' Grady told.  
'And I have to say, you lie badly.' Zora added in.  
'Sorry, Sonny, we know you try to save So Random, but it's not the best way to loose the support of your dudes.' Nico said. Then the three of them left.  
'Zora, Nico, Grady, wait...' Sonny tried to explain, her mates have already left.  
'Sonny...' Chad started. 'I've never thought you're like this. This was the most hurting lie about me ever. You should forget the role. And my trust too.' This time it wasn't the dramatical TV star tone, just a really hurted fake-boyfriend's disappointed speech. Sonny stayed alone there. "Perfect... I am the worst friend and fake-girlfriend on the whole world!" she thought. She walked out of the studio and went home.

**Sorry, it's not very happy... But don't worry, there will be better times! Please, review! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Sonny without a Hart?

**Hey Everyone!  
The legend of Candyface aired yesterday in Hungary. I watched it's english version on YouTube earlier, but I enjoyed it much on my own language too! So, my story... I have to admit even I am confused a bit about what happened, so not only Sonny, but me too have to make the things right. I hope it will work! Enjoy!**

_From the previous episode...  
...Sonny lied to all her mates and Chad, so they turned their back on her. Suzannie's role on Mac-Falls is in danger too. Suzannie and Tawni mutually told they feelings and thoughts. Can it be the start of a new friendship...? Read on!_

-That day evening, So Random stage-

"Tonight on show: So Random..." the voice can be heard from the loudspeaker. "With Tawni Hart..." Tawni came out in a pink bunny costume. "Nico Harris..." Nico jumped to the stage as a rabbit-boy. "Zora Lancaster..." Zora appeared on the stage. She looked like a wolf. "And Grady Mitchell!" the loudspeaker finished as Grady arrived. Sonny stood behind the curtain and she waited to the voice to call her, but nothing happened. After all she walked to the stage, with a big smile on her face, but she mumbled something like this:  
'I tell a tiny lie and I won't even be ushered?' she kept smiling but her heart wasn't so happy at all.  
Suzannie watched the show from backstage, and she really enjoyed it, but little furious things happened, like: Nico had told lier instead of layer to Sonny, and Zora and Grady hadn't eaten the chocholate egg what she had gave to them. Tawni totally ignored her - if it matters as a strange thing...

"This was So Random!" the loudspeaker told. The curtain started to fell, but Tawni suddenly pulled someone onto the stage and took a microphone up:  
'Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed the show! I have a little surprise for you!' She shouted. The crowd started to scream, clap and they waved their "Love you Tawni!" signs in the air. Tawni hushed them, and she slowly took off her bunny costume... The spangled dress could be seen on her. Clapping and shouting again...  
'Calm down! I wanna tell you something about my wonderful and fascinating dress, what totally fits on me!' Tawni shouted 'This is the girl, who designed it!' she pointed to Suzannie, who stood next to her, and pulled her closer. The girl was absolutely filled with stage fright. 'Big applause for Suzannie Preston!' she told, and she gave the microphone to the stunned girl. Frenzied applause came from the crowd, but Suzannie didn't say anything. After a few seconds she could whisper something like "thank you" in a high pitch. Tawni took back the microphone and she said goodbye. The curtain fell and So Random ended.

'Wow, Tawni, thank you so much!' Suzannie hugged the girl.  
'A-aa... Wait, wait!' Tawni took down Sue's hands from her shoulders. 'My bubble!' she drawed a circle around herself with her hands.  
'I don't know how to say thank you!' Sue smiled. 'Ohh, I only wanted you to tell the truth to your mates... I never thought... I never thought you're so a wonderful girl!'  
'Well... It's kind of good feeling.' Tawni said, she sent a last smile to the shining girl and she left. Suzannie sighed and let out a "Yihhaa!" then she left too. Sonny watched the events from a chair where she had sat down after the show.  
'That was sweet from Tawni.' she mumbled. 'Oh, my gosh! How deep I'd sunk! Even Tawni 's a better friend than me!' she felt herself broken. The lights turned to a MacKenzie Falls poster and for a second Sonny thought that she saw Chad's face approaching her.  
'Chad...' she mumbled hopefully, but then she realized that it was just a picture. She stood up, and took a deep breath.  
'Okay, I'm Sonny Munroe! I would never let anyone anywhere to show their back to me! I have to clean up this mess!' she left.

-Prop house-

Suzannie was sitting on the sofa and she still just couldn't believe that Tawni Hart brought her to the stage of a TV show! She got a paper and a pen and started to write something - a song.

-Dressing room of Sonny and Tawni-

Tawni was watching herself in the mirror.  
'I was so good on the show tonight!' she laughed. Suddenly Sonny opened the door. Tawni stopped speaking to her reflection, but anyway she ignored Sonny.  
'Hello Tawni! I know you make as if you don't see me, but I want to say sorry for everything...' she said. 'And of course I want to put off this fancy rabbit dress.' she smiled and started to change. When she finished, she walked to the corridor with a notepad and a pen.  
'First thing I have to do, is making Chad forgive me and put Suzannie on the show.' she wrote it down. 'But how should I start? What should I tell Chad to make him excuse me?' she thoutght it over and the answer quickly came. She wrote something to the notebook.  
'Okay, next. Making Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni forgive me. That won't go simply...' She sighed and started to search for an idea. 'Oh, I got it!' she wrote something again and ran to found a burly, bald, egghead, but kind and helpful person - Marshall.

**I hope you enjoyed and you can't wait the next episode! According to my plan the next chapter will air at Halloween, and it will be a Halloween special, but the story will continue too! You can find out soon, how Sonny will fix the things; or not? And what kind of song was Suzannie writing and what will be the next appearance of Tawni's sudden change. And please rewiev!**


	14. Happy Halloween!

**Hey, Everyone!**  
**First of all, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And second: Enjoy!**

-So Random Rehearsing room-

'Hello, Marshall! Why did you call us here?' Sonny asked. The other four was there too, and they weren't very happy.  
'Hello, Sonny! Grady, Tawni, Nico, Zora! The reason is that we need to make the So Random Halloween Special.' He said dramatically.  
'Oh, my gosh, one week till Halloween!' Sonny shouted excitedly. The others stood there indifferently.  
'So... I see how enthusiastic are you _all, _so I suggest to start now!' Marhall gave them the script and he left, before the "storm". Sonny excitedly read the first page of the screenplay. The others didn't even open theirs.  
'Guys, I know you are angry with me, but please! So Random is not only my dream, yours too! We have to do it together!' she told them. No answer.  
'You work here, so you have to do your job!' Sonny tried to approximate it from another direction, but it made the things worse.  
'Then I quit!' Tawni said.  
'And me too!' Nico joined.  
'And me!' Zora told.  
'I don't really want to...' Grady started, but Nico gagged him and Tawni said:  
'Grady leaves too!' and they started to go away.  
'Wait! Wait, if you stay you can get...' she took a chocolate from the table 'Get a chocolate!' she shouted. Suddenly four screenplays hit her face. 'Okay, I understand! But... I can't do the show on my own! I need more people. Not many, just one other person...' she sat down, but then she jumped up with a new idea...

-Stage 2-

Chad was watching himself in the mirror - of course, when somebody threw a letter in front of him. He looked around but saw nobody.  
'For the Greatest Actor of our Generation.' he read. 'Starts good!' he said and he read on. 'Met me at the So Random rehearshing room!' Chad finished. 'Not very good. But it sounds exciting...' he had a last look to the mirror and he left.

-Rehearshing Room-

Chad opened the door. In the room there was totally dark.  
'Come in, Chad!' a freaky voice said. He slowly took some steps. Suddenly the door closed behind him. He tried, but he couldn't open.  
'Chaaad! You are my last chance!' the spooky voice again.  
'Okay, what's this thing, and who are you?' he shouted in a high pitch. Suddenly some light turned on: floating pumpkins sent their frightening smiles to Chad.  
'Whoa!' he yelped, and stepped backwards - into the hands of a mummy with shiny red eyes. Suddenly many other figures appeared and Chad screamed just like a girl.  
'Stop this! Stop this!' he yelled. 'No, my hair!' suddenly a horrific laughing could be heard.  
'Okay, who are you?' Chad asked in a histeric tone.  
'Someone who made a mistake and wants to say sorry...' Sonny's voice told.  
'Sonny?' Chad asked. The lights turned on and Sonny stood in front of the scared blondie.  
'Yes, me and my stupidness...' she said.  
'Why did you call me here?' he asked.  
'Because I want to apologize for everything.'  
'Well, you can start.' he said, and he took her hands into his pockets.  
'Chad, I don't think you are a bad person, and I'm so sorry for involving you in this whole thing with my mates.' she said.  
'And...?' the drama king waited for the sequence.  
'And I was the lier, not you and I promise I will never do anything like this just please, forgive me!' she said.  
'And...?'  
'And you're the Greatest Actor of our Generation...' Sonny said in a bored tone.  
'Wow! Okay. Apology accepted. But what is this freaky figures for?' he asked.  
'Oh, this... This is So Random's Halloween set.' she explained. 'And I was afraid that you wouldn't listen to me... So I scared you a bit...' she said.  
'I wasn't scared!' he denied.  
'Oh, you screamed like a girl, Chad!'  
'Hey, stop this! You're so annoying!' he told.  
'Sorry... But... I need a little help.'  
'What are you talking about?' Chad asked suspiciously.  
'I made a big mess, and I can't clean it up on my own... I need you to be my co-star on So Random...'  
'Chad Dylan Cooper won't be a co-star!' he refused.  
'Okay, okay, not co-star. But my mates left and I have to do the show alone, so... ' she looked at Chad with puppy eyes.  
'Okay, but I won't be a co-star.'  
'Maybe a guest-star?' Sonny suggested.  
'Hmm, if I think about that last time you almost kissed me... Alright.' he winked at Sonny.  
'Great, meet tomorrow, 10 o'clock here!' she told.  
'Fine!'  
'Fine!'  
'Good!'  
'Good!'  
'So, we're good?'  
'Yeah, we're good!' Chad opened the door and walked out. He leaned upon the door and Sonny too from the other side.  
'I was so missing these "Fine!"-s' they whispered in unison.

**I know it wasn't that Halloween-styled chapter, but I wanted to go on with the story too. In the next chapter you can find out, how Chad and Sonny will do the Halloween-special, and if the Randoms forgive Sonny. And what's eith Suzannie? Review!**


	15. That kiss was So Random!

**Hey, Everyone!  
I know you waited for this episode a long long time, and I'm sorry. I told (wrote =)) you about my school play, what I directed. It was hard, but on Friday we performed it and it went good, I was so proud of myself and my classmates (the actors and actresses.) =) So now I think you deserved a gift episode with a little romance, humour and a happy ending. So enjoy!**

_From the previous episode...  
... Marshall told the Randoms about a So Random Halloween special, they had to do, but after he left Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora quited, so Sonny decided to do the show on her own. She made Chad forgive her and asked him to help her do the show..._

-So Random Backstage-

'Huh, after that much effort it better has to work!' Sonny told to Chad. She have never been as nervous before a show as now. There was too much depending on it. Chad hugged Sonny and he said dramatically:  
'Don't be afraid till you can see Chad Dylan Cooper on your side!' Sonny broke out in laughter. Maybe her nervousness made it, and Chad just smiled on her.  
'You are such a fool girl...' he told_. 'Cute foolness.' he thought.  
_After almost a minute Sonny finished laughing, and the loudspeaker said: 3 minutes until start!

-So Random Prop House-

'Don't cha think that we were a bit too rude with Sonny?' Nico asked. He, Tawni, Grady and Zora were sitting on the sofa and waited for So Random to start on TV.  
'Don't forget that she has lied to us!' Tawni told.  
'Yes, Tawni's right. She has broken my hearth!' Grady said.  
'EVIL!' Zora added in.  
'Okay, okay... But I wonder if she could do the show alone...' Nico said as the well-known music came from the TV, and So Random started.

-So Random Stage-

'Sonny Munroe!' the voice came from the loudspeaker. Sonny appeared on the stage.  
'And today's special guest star... Chad Dylan Cooper!' Chad came out from the darkness. The lights changed and the show started.  
'Oh, dear Endora! Finally I found you!' Chad told. He was dressed like a little boy. Sonny, as Endora looked as a witch, but in white clothing.  
'Welcome to my hut, little boy! What do you want?' she aksed.  
'I am here to request your help!' he said.  
'What's the problem?'  
'The bad witch, Andora turned all my friends into frogs!' he said.  
'Oh, that's horrible, hahaha!' she said in a firghtening tone. 'I mean, that's too bad!' she corrected. 'And you want me to change them back to humans?' she asked.  
'No, Endora, you don't understand! They aren't frogs, they are IN frogs! Slimy, disgusting, green frogs...' he said.  
'Oh, that's not good. More complicated than I thought.' she told.  
'Then what should we do?' the little boy asked.  
'Maybe you should join them!' Sonny stood up and laughed.  
'What?'  
'Abracadabra!' she shouted, and a frog costume fell to Chad. 'Muhhahahahaaa!'  
'Noooo! But why, Endora, why? You are the good witch!' Chad said dramatically.  
'You're wrong, little frog! I'm Andora!' she told. 'In disguise!' she whispered confidentially.  
'Then where is Endora?'  
'Over there.' Sonny pointed to a skeleton at the other side of the stage.  
'Whoaaaa! Nooo! What did you do with Endora, you rude, evil, ugly crone?'  
'Nothing.'  
'Nothing? Then why is she a skeleton?'  
'Oh, hahaha! No, you got it wrong! Behind the skeleton!' A white clothed witch stood there in a cage. Suzannie was that. At that moment she waved to the frog-boy and the bad witch.  
'Oh, okay, huh...' Chad sighed. 'But then... Who is that skeleton?' he asked.  
'Hahaha, my last frog-boy! Hahaha!' Sonny shouted and laughed histerically. The lights went out slowly and the sketch finished.

-So Random Prop House-

'Well... We must admit that they aren't bad.' Nico told.  
'Yeah, it's kind of good.' Grady joined. Zora nodded but Tawni stayed cold.

The second part of the show was about two pumpkins, who ruptured about something. They didn't said anything to each other and they tried to avoid the other and this led to funny situations. In the end, the human girl (Suzannie) came and wanted to carve out their heart. The pumpkins were still hateful with each other. The human took pity of them and told them everything what they have missed since they had that quarrel. The pumpkins realized that it wasn't worth while and they made up again.

Tawni left at the half of the show. It almost ended, when she arrived again. She didn't wanted her mates to watch the show, so she obstructed the TV. This way the Randoms unfortunately - or fortunately? missed the "accident..."

-So Random Stage-

The show almost ended, Sonny, Chad and Suzannie started to left the stage, but then a little mishap happened. Sonny tripped over a wire and she fell onto Chad and their lips met. They soon realized the awkwardness of the situation, so they ran off the stage and stood in the opposite corners of the room. Both of them blushed and they felt very very embarassed, and the worst - it happened _live on stage..._

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora appeared backstage and this brought back Sonny to the reality, though her face was still red as a red pepper.  
'Sonny...' Nico started.  
'We discussed this... thing...' Grady continued.  
'And... We...' Zora told.  
'We have forgiven you. Every people do mistakes.' Tawni finished. 'Except Tawni Hart!' she added immediately.  
'Oh, guys! I'm so glad!' Sonny told and she hugged her mates.  
'That pumpkin sketch was really persuasive!' Nico told.  
'But, we have to make a deal, that there won't be lies and secrets in the future!' Grady said.  
'I promise you! I promise everything! Thank you!' Sonny said. 'So you aren't angry for that... kiss?' Sonny blushed again.  
'KISS?' the Randoms yelled.  
'Yes, that kiss with Chad... You saw, don't ya? It was an accident... I didn't want...' she mumbled.  
'What?'  
'I think you should start the "No secrets" thing now...' Tawni said.  
'Okay, just wait a minute, I have to talk with somebody. Let's meet in the prop house in 10 minutes!' she said. The Randoms nodded and left and Sonny walked to Chad, who was trying to put off his pumpkin costume.  
'Hey, Chad...'  
'Hello, Sonny...'  
'Erm...'  
'Ehh... That kiss... Was...' Chad started.  
'Yes, that was...' Sonny said.  
'That was absolutely random.' Chad told.  
'Yeah, so random...' Sonny joined.  
'So... We have to discuss... Something...'  
'Ehh, why? It's simple... If you think that we didn't wanted that kiss...'  
'Of, course! I mean of course not... So we didn't wanted, did we?' Both of them was embarassed.  
'Don't know...' Sonny said.  
'Do you wanted?' they asked from each other at the same time.  
'No, no... I mean... It was an accident...' Chad tried.  
'Yeah, you're right Chad... It would be better if we forget this little... Thing...' Sonny told.  
'Yeah, that would be the best.' Chad agreed.  
'So...' Sonny started.  
'So...' Chad told.  
'Fine?' Sonny asked.  
'Fine.'  
'Good.'  
'Good.'  
'Goodbye, Chad!'  
'Goodbye, Sonny!' Then both of them left the room with weak legs and fastly beating hearts.

**Hope you enjoyed! I tried to do this episode really well, so I'm looking forward your reviews and comments. I know the end was a bit soppy, but I have to satisfy my romantic readers too - if there are some... =). Have a nice day!**


	16. The plot thickens!

**Hey Everone!  
First of all, Merry Christmas (and Happy New year)! Hope you got nice presents! I finally got Selena Gomez's Year Without Rain CD so I'm happy now, listening to it all the time. Thumbs up if you are a Selly fan too! But back to SWAC - the last one was a bit dramatic episode, so... Enjoy! (Oh, and Lloyd Voux isn't a real person.)**

_Last time...  
...Sonny and Chad did the Halloween special show with the help of Suzannie, and the Randoms forgave Sonny. At the end of the show Sonny accidentally kissed Chad..._

-So Random Prop House-

'That's the story...' Sonny sighed. She had just told her mates the reason of that kiss with Chad. Long silence...  
'Please, say something!' Sonny begged. Finally Nico piped up.  
'That's okay. Who wants some youghurt?'  
'Me!' Grady told immediately.  
'Let's go!' Tawni said.  
'Yes!' Zora added in. The Randoms left, except Sonny. She just stood there stunned.  
'Umm, that was weird... Just okay? Youghurt? Well... That's good in a way!' she put on a smile and left the prop house.

-Corridor-

'Sonny.' said Chad as he and Sonny went by each other.  
'Chad.' said Sonny.  
'Finally I did it!' Chad shouted after the girl and she came back.  
'Did what?' she asked.  
'Just two guest starring and I finally got my kiss...' he blinked at Sonny and smirked like before. Sonny just sighed.  
'CDC's back...' she mumbled.  
'Bye, Sonny!'  
'Bye, Chad!'  
'Oh, and Sonny! That MacKenzie scene is deleted... You don't have to guest star. I've got a better surprise for that Sindy girl...' Chad told.  
'Her name is Suzannie. But... What surprise?'  
'You'll get to know at the time of it.' he send an unadulterated CDC smile to Sonny and he left.  
'Everything's the same as before!' she told to herself and went home after this happy-ending day.

-Munroe's flat-

'Hey, Mom, I'm home!' Sonny opened the door. Her smiling mother were standing in the door and hugged her as she got in.  
'That boy's so nice! Congratulation! My little girl's goin' out with a real Hollywood star!' she shouted. Sonny finally freed herself from her mom's arms.  
'First, what boy? Second, why it's so big thing that there's a Hollywood star around me? I'm a TV star too, I think.' compared to this that youghurt thing from the Randoms wasn't really weird.  
'Okay, but he's on MacKenzie falls! And he's so awesome!' her Mum bursted.  
'Are you talking about Chad? I have told you already we aren't going out for real, it's just fake!'  
'Really? Because you make a really good couple. And that kiss... And the newspapers are all about you two, and the News on TV and everything says: "Channy, the newest star-couple."' she imitated the voice of Santiago Heraldo. Sonny quickly turned on the TV, and really - it replayed their kiss. Sonny felt like someone hit her stomach_. "Why live on stage?" _she thought. And the top of the iceberg: the TV showed a picture of the "Channy fans". She had to realize that it's not an innocence game anymore... She and Chad are lying to the whole world just for better ratings... Even her mom believes all of this big fake. She put on her coat and got back to the studio quickly.

-At the studio-

Tawni walked on the corridor and she met Suzannie.  
'Hello, Tawni!' the girl said.  
'Hey, Sue.' she replied. 'Wait a minute. There's a thing I can't understand... If you left your magazine, why are you still here?' she asked.  
'Because Marshall let me to. And Sonny needed my help for the show. It was an amazing experience!' Sue yelled.  
'Well... Okay... And what will you do after leaving So Random?'  
'Hm... I... I will soon leave you guys... I got a job... I will be a trainee by the side of the amazing fashion designer, Lloyd Voux! He saw my clothes on you in the show.' she told.  
'That's nice. Are you happy?' that was the top of Tawni's sympathy.  
'Yes, I'm so cheerful!' she replied.  
'Great!' Tawni told. They stood there for about a minute without a word.  
'Tawni...' Sue started.  
'I'm here.' she answered a bit venomously.  
'I can bring somebody with me.'  
'And...?'  
'And I thought of you. Would you like to be my designer partner by Mr. Voux?' Suzannie asked finally. Tawni was taken aback. That girl asked her to leave So Random, and the shining on stage for some clothes... But she didn't felt this thing so absurd. She liked the clothes, and she drawed some designes when she was little. She couldn't answer yet. Maybe a dream will come true, but another brokes...?

-Stage 2-

'Chad, I can't do this any longer!' Sonny told him. The boy just wanted to left.  
'What are you talking about?' he asked.  
'Look, at first this "Going-out-with-each-other-thing" was right. But now... I can't lie to all that people, I can't lie to my Mom!' she yelled.  
'I can understand you.' Chad told.  
'Really?' Sonny asked in a calmer tone.  
'Yes. But I know the solution!' he said.  
'Do you?' Sonny sounded hopeful now.  
'Sonny Munroe! Would you go out with me - for real?'

**Whhoooooosh! That's for ya! Hope you liked it and look forward the next chapter! Do you know what would be the best Christmas present for me? If you would write some reviews about the story! Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas again!**


	17. The end of So Random?

**Hey Everyone!  
I know I haven't wrote for a long time. Now, here is the episode you were looking forward! I hope, you looked... Did you? Nah, nevermind... So, that's it! Hope you'll enjoy! And I want to ask you for something: You should write about your Christmas and New Year's Eve! I wanna know about how people of other countries celebrate these events, that would be soo cool, cause I love the atmosphere of Christmas, and the party-feeling of New Year's Eve, but I live in a big city, so I have never had the chance to experience the real mood of these celebrations... So, have a great time, and wriiiiteee!**

_That girl asked her to leave So Random, and the shining on stage for some clothes... But she didn't felt this thing so absurd. She liked the clothes, and she drawed some designes when she was little. She couldn't answer yet. Maybe a dream will come true, but another brokes...?_

_'Chad, I can't do this any longer!' Sonny told him. The boy just wanted to left.  
'What are you talking about?' he asked.  
'Look, at first this "Going-out-with-each-other-thing" was right. But now... I can't lie to all that people, I can't lie to my Mom!' she yelled.  
'I can understand you.' Chad told.  
'Really?' Sonny asked in a calmer tone.  
'Yes. But I know the solution!' he said.  
'Do you?' Sonny sounded hopeful now.  
'Sonny Munroe! Would you go out with me - for real?'_

'Chad...' Sonny mumbled. She couldn't really say a word. Chad just stood there and hardly, but he could look into her eyes without changing his face's colour to absolutely red. Seconds passed, and Sonny couldn't say simply yes... A "Moooo!" saved the day, Sonny picked out her phone from her pocket.  
'Hey, Sonny's here!' she said a bit too loud.  
'Sonny, is it true that you and Chad Dylan Cooper...' a voice of an excited journalist came from the mobile. Sonny just hung up. She wasn't facing Chad at the moment, now she took a deep breath and turned around. Her face was suddenly so close to the boy's. _Too_ close.  
'Chad, look...' she started.  
'So you say no... I understand...' he whispered disappointedly.  
'Chad...' she felt so sorry for him. First, she pretended to hate him - yes, it was just pretending. Then, she lied, and she played on him. And now she brokes his heart - or hopefully not. 'Our relationship did mix up the things so much even when it was a fake... What will be if I say yes?'  
'Got it...' Chad answered slowly. He put on a smile. 'Okay, by the way, there are many girls waiting for CDC to date them...' he said. It was an original Chad Dylan Cooper comment, but it sounded like a bad imitation with no honesty. 'Sonny, about Suzannie: come to the MacFalls studio tomorrow!' he said and left. Sonny felt herself miserable. She felt that the wonderful dream which just came true in Hollywood just turned to a nightmare. She wanted to left, wanted to go back to Wisconsin. Home, sweet home...

-next day, Mackenzie Falls studio-

'Did anyone see Tawni this morning?' asked Nico. He, Grady, Zora and Chad were at the studio of MacKenzie falls. It was Chad's idea, to set up a recording room for Suzannie. Then, she can sing her song, and they will send it to a big CD publisher, who Chad knew. Now only the girls missed: Sonny, Tawni and most important: Suzannie.  
Suddenly Sonny appeared.  
'Hey, guys! Wait, what's this big crowd here? Chad?' she asked. Chad was more lively today.  
'Hello Sonny! Umm, this is a surprise for Suzannie. As you told that you admire her voice, I just thought that I have to do this little surprise for her. A real chance to break out! And I can see the headline:_ New star of music - thanks to Chad Dylan Cooper.'_ he said. It was more like CDC than yesterday. Sonny just laughed.  
'Dude, what happened between them? Sonny usually doesn't laugh at Chad's egoistic remarks...' Nico whispered to Grady.  
'Dunno.'  
'But there's a li'l' problem.'  
'Oh, what?' Sonny asked.  
'Suzannie's not here...' Zora pointed at the clear fact.  
'That's really a problem.' Sonny told. 'Okay, I'll call her!' she turned around and took her phone.  
'What's that on your back?' Nico asked. There was a paper sheet on Sonny's mother-chosen-pullover. Grady took it and read loudly._  
'Hello, Guys! I wanted to thank you for all the support and chances what I got at So Random. And I have to say thanks for you, Chad, too! I know about your little surprise... =) If you want somebody not to know something, you shouldn't speak about it so loud at the middle of the corridor... Now, to come to the main point: I left So Random this dawn, so don't wait for me. I'm on my way to Paris to be a professional fashion designer by the side of Lloyd Voux. And I'm sorry for breaking your plans to make me a singer, but I have to tell that I give up singing... If I want to make one of my dreams come true, I have to break another... So, thank you, and... Goodbye! Suzannie Preston.' _Grady finished reading. The Randoms and Chad just didn't say anything.  
'Something's on the other side, as well.' Zora pointed out. She took the paper from Grady and started to read. It was another handwriting.  
'_Hey, Mates! It's Tawni here! As Suzannie wrote: If I want to make one of my dreams come true, I have to break another. So, I'm with Sue on the plane. I will be her new partner in designing. It's a new chance for me, and a brand new start. It was a hard decision, so please, don't want me to change my mind! I just have things to say to each of you. Even you, Chad, I know, you're there! First, Grady: you have the second biggest heart after Sonny. You are a nice guy, and a very good friend, and you're so unique. I know, I hurt you a lot, and I'm sorry. Nico: Just an advice: don't be so a fanatic hunter of love! THE girl will come one day, don't worry! Zora: you should try yourself as a professional kid-spy! There's a phone number for you in the coffin. It's from a director, who makes the film: The Kid-nator! He wants you as the main character. Chad, and Sonny: you would make a really good couple together!' _Both of them blushed._ 'And a really good person - Chad: you should care a little less about yourself, and more about the other people. And Sonny: You should think about yourself sometimes. For example, if a nice boy asks you out, say yes, no matter, what happens "outside". And I have to thank you for all the beautiful time we spent together. Hope you'll find your ways too! Kisses: Tawni.'_

-Marshall's office-

'But Marshall! How could you let Tawni go? She was our partner, our mate!'  
'Our Hart!' said Grady. The others shot him a piercing look.  
'I'm sorry kids, but the decision had made by Tawni. I can't force her to stay.' Marshall answered. The Randoms disappointedly left the office, and they sat down in the prop house.  
After a long, long silence, Zora piped up.  
'So, Sonny, who had asked you out?'  
'Huh?' she reacted confusedly.  
'I'm more clever than Tawni... If she knows something, I must know it too...' Zora explained.  
'Chad...' Sonny answered without feelings. Silence.  
'Mazeltov.' said Nico. Now noone was surprised that it happened. They couldn't be.  
'What did you say to him?' Grady asked.  
'No, yet...' Sonny said. This was the first feeling-full sentence, during the conversation. But it sounded sad and hurted. The studio of So Random suddenly turned from a happy joke-factory to a ghost-hut. Zora piped up again.  
'Guys. I know this is an unhappy moment. But I have to top your sadness.' That was so Zora... ' I leave too. If Twani follows her dreams, maybe I also should. I'd accepted the spy-role. I will leave So random tomorrow, but just for five months.' she stood up, and waited for the reaction.  
Her mates looked at her with almost-crying eyes.  
'Good luck, Zora.' Sonny said.  
'Yup.' Nico added in. Grady just nodded. Zora then left the room. Next, Grady stood up, and he said:  
'I think I will eat something. It makes me feel calm.' he left the room.  
'Wait, I'll join ya!' shouted Nico. 'Sonny, are you okay?' he asked.  
'I'll be right, thanks.' she said, and Nico just left the room. About ten minutes later Sonny stood up and turned the lights off. She left the studio.

-Munroe flat-

'Mom, that's horrible! All of my world suddenly collapses!' she was lying on the sofa. Conny gave her a cup of hot chocolate.  
'Darling, it will be okay!' she said in the usual "Mother-voice".  
'No... It won't.' Sonny took a sip from the hot drink. 'Mom... I want to go back to Wisconsin...'

**It's kind of a sad episode. Now what do you think, what will be? It's the end of So Random? Don't you think... :D But what's the solution? Oh, oh soooo sad... Please leve me comments, I'm sooooooooooooooooooo looking forward your reactions. I know it's an annoying thing that Sonny said NO to Chad, but that's more funny when they're not together, and more romantic, I think... But they are on the border of a relationship, so... Everything can happen! Please, review, and FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS! =) (that was so much Disney...)**


	18. Out of the frying pan into the fire

**Hey Everyone!  
Here is the next chapter! Hope you'll enjoy... With another song. It's not the best, but I'll let you decide this. =) So enjoy!**

_From the previous episode:  
It's so much drama now! Tawni left So Random with Suzannie, and Zora also left to make a film, which she got the main role in. Chad asked out Sonny, who yet said no, and decided to go back to Wisconsin... Is this the end of So Random?_

-Munroe Flat-

'Sonny, you aren't serious, are you?' asked Conny with a bit of worry in her sound.  
'I don't know... If Tawni and Zora's not here, why should I stay?' she replied. Conny put on a smile.  
'My dear little Sonny... Did you forget, why was So Random your dream? Did you forget the smiles on the fan's faces? The feeling when you can perform on stage? Even when you didn't know the guys, Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora, you liked So Random, no matter what... That is it, why you should stay.' she hugged her daughter, and left to the kitchen. Sonny slowly stood up. She looked at the picture of the So Random stars what hung in her room.  
'Mom!' she started. 'I leave now. I will be at the studio.' She left the flat.

-Stage 2-

Sonny stood behind a courtain at Stage 2. She carefully headed for the little recording studio what Chad had set for Suzannie. Noone was around. She opened the door, and stepped to the microphone. She took out a paper from her pocket and started to sing:

_Don't know what to do  
When my world collapses around me  
Don't know if I can make it through  
When noone left around me_

_I want to sorround  
I want to leave everything behind_

_Please give me the chance to see  
Just right now where to be  
I'm singin the song  
Hoping it shows the way  
Where to walk along_

_Please give me the chance to see  
When to deny and when to agree  
Well I'm lost  
Please give me a chace to see  
What I want the most_

_There must be the way  
What if I find it makes me happy  
But someone should tell  
Where to start the journey_

_I want to sorround  
I want to leave everything behind_

_Please give me the chance to see  
Just right now where to be  
I'm singin the song  
Hoping it shows the way  
Where to walk along_

_Where to walk along  
Oh-Oh-Ooh  
Well I'm lost  
Please give me the chance to see  
What I want the most_

_Please give me the chance to see  
Just right now where to be  
I'm singin the song  
Hoping it shows the way  
Where to walk along_

_Please give me the chance to see  
When to deny and when to agree  
Well I'm lost  
Please give me a chace to see  
What I want the most_

She finished singing and put the lyrics back to her pocket. She left the recording room and went to the Prop House. She was looking for Nico and Grady, but they weren't there. She headed for the cafeteria. Of course, the two friends were sitting at a table with a huge amount of hot dogs and coke.  
'Hey guys!' she told.  
'Sonny! Where were you?' Nico asked.  
'Sorry, I had to go home for something... I had forgotten...'  
'You look much better. Something happy happened, or what?' Grady asked.  
'Um... I have just thought about it and... I think we forgot what So Random really means.' Nico and Grady exchanged an obtuse look, and they stared at Sonny then.  
'Can you imagine the smile on the spectators faces, the fans, when they celebrate us, and the feeling of performing? That is it. That was my dream when I came here and I can't just throw it away.' She told. Nico and Grady looked up, and they started to remember.  
'I loved the Garry and Larry sketch...' Grady said. 'It was so funny, I enjoyed it much!'  
'And the sketch with the dwarf!' Nico joined.  
'And the Bee Rap!' Sonny said. They smiled. The athmosphere was more like So Random now. 'Got it? That is why we have to continue making fun!'  
'But how? Without Tawni?' Nico said.  
'Well... We can solve it in some way... I'm sure!' she shot a Sonny-Smile. 'I'm thinking on a new sketch right now!' she shouted.  
'Let's go to the Prop House!' Grady suggested.  
'Why?' Sonny and Nico asked at the same time.  
'Well... As Zora would say: That's the tummy of the show... And I have to gnaw what I just heard.' he smiled holding his stomach. His mates just shook their head.  
'He's impossible... Let's go!' said Sonny.  
'She is back!' Nico whispered to Grady.

They had worked on the sketch all day, now they were going to Marshall's office to release the new idea.  
'Sonny, have you got a minute for me?' Chad appeared.  
'Of course!' she replied and, walked to the boy.  
'O-oh, here's Chaddy... Let's step back two meters.' Nico smiled, and they hid behind a big box.  
'So, Sonny... I've got something for you.' Chad revealed the CD in his hands.  
'Thanks...' said Sonny as she got the present. 'But what's this?'  
'Well, we were setting off the recording room, when I found something interesting: someone used it.' he smirked. 'I think this voice belongs to you.' he took his iPod and he gave an earphone to Sonny. They listened to the tuned-up version of Sonny's song. When it finished, Sonny gave back the earphone, and said:  
'Thank you. You can be a very nice guy, Chad.' she smiled.  
'I worked hard.' Chad smirked.  
'I have thought about what you told...' she started. 'And I think...' she couldn't finish, because a girl popped out from Marshall's office. She was tall, she had short, brown hair, and freckles on her face. She was wearing a short skirt, red and yellow tights and a red t-shirt. It was very eye-catching.  
'Heloooooo, guys!' she yelled. Her voice was crisp and annoying.  
'Who the hell is she?' Nico asked from Grady.  
'Dunno...'  
'My name is Dinny Harper! I am here in place of Tawni Hart!' she said. 'We will have much fun! I will be much better than that stupid diva, you know!'  
'What the...' Chad started.  
'Oooooh, here is Chad Dylan Cooper!' she shouted. 'I'm your fan, ooohhh, I love you!' she jumped there and hugged Chad. Sonny immediately pulled the girl back and gave a hand to her.  
'Hello I'm So...'  
'You're Sally, I know! And You are Gary and Nick... Yeah, yeah... I will shake this place up a bit, you know your jokes are a bit... Miserable!' she shouted. 'Now, Chad, let's go, I wanna make sure you are the perfect boy for me!' she started to pull the boy.  
'Okay, enough! Who do you think you are? You just come here, cry down Tawni and So Random, and make a pass at Chad?' Sonny yelled, but Marshall appeared and made her shut her mouth.  
'She is the niece of Mr. Condor...' he said.

**Another dramatic ending! Please review! Hope you liked!**


	19. The Bigger Dakota

**Hey, Everyone!  
I couldn't help writing this part so soon, because I had this idea... I hope you will like it, maybe it's a little funny, and I tried to make the guys be like in SWAC. Hope it worked. But review, please!**

_From the prev. episode:  
__'I have thought about what you told...' she started. 'And I think...' she couldn't finish, because a girl popped out from Marshall's office. She was tall, she had short, brown hair, and freckles on her face. She was wearing a short skirt, red and yellow tights and a red t-shirt. It was very eye-catching.  
'Heloooooo, guys!' she yelled. Her voice was crisp and annoying.  
'Who the hell is she?' Nico asked from Grady.  
'Dunno...'  
'My name is Dinny Harper! I am here in place of Tawni Hart!' she said. 'We will have much fun! I will be much better than that stupid diva, you know!'  
'What the...' Chad started.  
'Oooooh, here is Chad Dylan Cooper!' she shouted. 'I'm your fan, ooohhh, I love you!' she jumped there and hugged Chad. Sonny immediately pulled the girl back and gave a hand to her.  
'Hello I'm So...'  
'You're Sally, I know! And You are Gary and Nick... Yeah, yeah... I will shake this place up a bit, you know your jokes are a bit... Miserable!' she shouted. 'Now, Chad, let's go, I wanna make sure you are the perfect boy for me!' she started to pull the boy.  
'Okay, enough! Who do you think you are? You just come here, cry down Tawni and So Random, and make a pass at Chad?' Sonny yelled, but Marshall appeared and made her shut her mouth.  
'She is the niece of Mr. Condor...' he said._

'What?' the remainder of the Randoms after Tawni's and Zora's leaving shouted in unision.  
'Urm... Chad, can you show the building to Dinny?' Marshall started. Chad almost yelped "no" but Marshall's look drowned the words into him. The new girl took his hand and started to pull him. The victim just mumbled some remark to the Randoms:  
'You all owe to me for this!' then he left with the girl.  
'So can you please come in?' said Marshall and he sat down to his chair. The boys and Sonny followed him, and looked at the eyes under the bald forehead anxiously.  
'So, it's true? She will be our new mate on So Random?' Sonny asked.  
'Shame, but yes... She isn't the best person I have met...' Marshall replied, and he rubbed his head.  
'Not the best person? I have some better composition: she's the WORST!' Nico broke out.  
'A bigger Dakota...' Grady explained.  
'Calm down, boys. Unfortunately, I have no choice. The three of you is not enough to continue the show, and Mr. Condor wanted his niece, Dinny on So Random... I can do nothing.' Marshall shook his head. For a second the three kids just stared at their boss.  
'She'd better be a fascinating actress!' Nico told.  
'Let's see, guys: we have to accept the situation, and bring out the most of it.' Sonny piped up.  
'Optimistic, as always...' Grady said.  
'She's so naive!' Nico said shaking his head.  
'Nah, that's the right attitude!' Marshall started, and she pointed to Sonny. 'Now go, and make a sketch which will turn the audience into laughing happy-men!' The Randoms left the room. After they closed the door behind them, Grady piped up.  
'Did you realised that Marshall always takes the chance to leave the rest to us?' the others just shot him a look like "That's something..." and they headed to the prop house.  
'Wait for me, I have a cut talk with Chad.' Sonny said.  
'Oh, indeed, what are you going to say to Chad?' Nico asked her.  
'Um... I know you don't like him... So I also shouldn't...' Sonny started.  
'C'mon! Everyone knows ya like each other... He even asked you out! Okay, I admit, Mr. Greatest Actor Of Our Generation is not the favest part of my heart, but how could we stop you from being with the one you love?' Nico told. Sonny freezed and blushed to the word _"love"_. That's okay, to admit that she_ likes _Chad after all this time. That's easy to say. But _loving _someone is more meaningful. Maybe that's it what stopped her simply saying "yes" last time... What if she just likes that boy, and don't love him? Love is so a serious thing...  
'I think I will say yes.' she replied. 'We maybe deserve a chace together...' _"But what will be if it won't work?" _she thought.  
'Then, good luck!' he said, and Grady nodded too.  
'Thanks, guys, you are the best!' she made a toothy-Sonny-smile, and left.

-In front of the Condor studio's building-

'Chad!' Sonny yelled, as she got sight of the boy standing in the sunlight. Have to admit, he looked handsome with the sun sparkling on his blonde hair. But then Sonny realized the red and yellow something next to him. Or someone... Dinny was close to him, too close. Sonny got closer, to see what's happening: _Chad and Dinny were kissing!_  
Sonny stopped, and as Chad noticed that she's there he suddenly pulled away.  
'S-Sonny... It's you?' he tried.  
'Oh my gosh! I see! That's you, Chad Dylan Cooper, the girls' dream! _I could NEVER love someone like you!' _Sonny shouted. She turned around, and tried to hold back her tears. Chad started to follow her, but Dinny got his arm.  
'Oh, Chaddy, that was so typically dramatic scene!' she said.  
'Maybe I experienced this typical scene in MacKenzie Falls for a hundred times... But this is reality.' Chad told. 'And it hurts...' he freed his arm and walked through the front door.

Sonny walked into a room filled with cleaning stuff. She closed the door and sat down. She can't help letting out a teardrop, but she quickly wiped it away_. "That stupid boy don't even deserve one of my teardrops!"_ she thought_. "I think I don't love him. He hurted me a thousand times, I thought I got used to it now... Indeed, those were more like annoying each other, we did not make serious pain."_ she closed her eyes._ "Why can't I just let him go and say nothing about it? I like him, yes, but then why is it hurting so much? Tawni always noticed my feelings, and she could tell me what to do... Without her, who can tell me how I really feel?" _she looked at the closed door. _"I miss her." _She immedietaly stood up, and took her phone. She got an idea, which temporarily made her feeling better...

-Stage 2-

'Guys!' Sonny showed up in the prop house, where Nico and Grady were just arguing about a gameboy.  
'Oh, Sonny! Good to see you! Can you tell this fatty stupid guy, that it's my turn?' Nico shouted.  
'Ooooohhhh, who you call fatty?' Grady yelled. Sonny suddenly stole the gameboy, and hid it behind her.  
'Stop, guys! I want to talk to you!' she started.  
'Okay, but... Give back... It was my... T-turn...' Nico and Grady tried to get bak the little machine.  
'No!' Sonny accidentally dropped the gameboy into the aquarium. 'S-Sorry, guys!' she said. The other two shot her an angry look, but they quickly calmed down.  
'So, how are the things going with your blonde prince?' Nico asked a bit sarcastically.  
'Um...' she sighed. 'I... Oh, the evil dragon stole him and locked him into her big cavern...!' Sonny tried this way. She hoped it won't hurt much if she make fun of it.  
'O-okay...' Nico started. 'I hope it's not a new stupid sketch idea or something...'  
'No, but I have an idea, which is not so stupid!' she explained.  
'Can you finally tell us too?' Grady suddenly asked. It surprised the other two how the boy just broke out.  
'We should call Tawni!' Sonny jumped, and smiled with her cow-phone in her hands.  
'Great!' Nico said. Sonny typed the number, and then they heard the ringing.  
'Hello, it's Tawni Hart!' a voice answered.  
'Tawni! Good to hear about you...!' The Randoms shouted into the phone, but suddenly Tawni's voice stopped them.  
'Please leave me your message.'  
'Oh, no!' Sonny said.  
'Calm down, guys! I was just kidding!' Tawni told. Her little "joke" surprised the Randoms so much. It looks like Tawni's already changed a lot by Suzannie. 'What's up with you in Hollywood?'  
'It isn't the same without you...' Sonny started, but then she turned her voice into a more happy way. They don't want Tawni to feel herself bad about her decision. 'But we are going well!'  
'Great! Everything is great! If we can forget about that Dinny girl, who is rude, self-centred and she can do anythi-...' Grady started to shout into the mobile, but Sonny and Nico stopped him. He finally got it, and just said: 'I mean, it's great!'  
'What about you, Tawni?' Sonny asked.  
'Oh, it's fabulous! Paris is so nice and romantic! And everyone wears designer clothes, not those mommy-chosen ones...' Sonny felt a little shame. 'Our new boss is really a good person, and we have amazing suites with Sue! I even have a computer in my room, so I can watch So Random! That's it, have you got an idea for the next sketch?'  
'Yes, yeah, we got! But it will be a surprise!' Sonny said.  
'I hate surprises!' Tawni told. Sonny sighed. It looks like Tawni neither changed that much...  
'But we have a new person in the show, now we are the four Randoms!' Sonny explained. She gained two angry looks from the boys.  
'Oh, where's Zora?' Tawni asked.  
'She had accepted your suggestion about that spy-movie.' Nico told with a very little bit of reproach in his voice.  
'Oh... Great! And what's the rookie like?' she asked.  
'She's... She's... ' the Randoms started.  
'She is plain speaker!' Grady started.  
'And her memory about names is not very good.' Nico remembered that Dinny had called him Nick before.  
'And he really likes MacKenzie!' Sonny said. Her voice was so hostile that the Randoms and Tawni didn't answered anything. Sonny smiled, and she corrected her mistake:  
'I think we can get on well with her.' it was her biggest lie in her whole life till now!  
'That's good! Now I have to go... Here in France the night comes earlier than home... I mean Hollywood.' she said quickly.  
'Okay, good luck! Bye, Tawni!'  
'Bye!' Sonny took the phone away, and she looked at Grady and Nico. They thought the same thing: Tawni still thinks about Hollywood like her home! The nice moment was disturbed by a little annoying thing: Dinny showed up in the room.  
'Heeeey, ya! Let's do some show now! Let's see...' she started.  
'We already have an idea, if you wanna hear it...' Sonny tried.  
'No!' that was the simple answer. Minutes passed, then Dinny finally piped up.  
'That's it! It will be about a bad magician... Gary! You will be that loser, it suites you...' she said. Grady's face turned into red, and he almost jumped there and simply drowned the girl.  
'I will be the beautiful assistant...' she continued. 'And Nick and Sally...'  
'My name is SONNY!' she cut in.  
'Never mind... You two will be the victims. Nick will be cut in two... And Sally or Sunny or Rainy, what you want - will stuck into a box, where she can't get out from... The best role, you just have to stand there and don't do anithyng on the whole show!' Dinny said. She took a sip from Grady's orange juice on the table. Then she jumped up, and rushed out.  
'C'mon, what are you waiting for, noobs?' she shouted in that annoying tone.  
'She is a nightmare!' Grady said.  
'Man, and we can do nothing about it...' Nico said sadly.  
'Oh, I will kill her I think! We must get her fired in some way!' Sonny told.  
'Whoa, what happened with you, Sonny? It's not so optimistic...' Nico said with a smile on his face.  
'She is a monster! Think about a plan! We have to beat her in some way!' Sonny said, and they left the room.

**Hope you liked it! Ugh, I made a soooo evil and annoying character! It's really like a bigger Dakota! I have to be proud of myself! But review, please! I know you are waiting for the Channy parts... But that horrible Dinny don't let them together. Oh, I'm so evil! Haha! I can calm you, there will be better chapters here!**


	20. Business Genius

**Hey Everyone!  
We started to rehearse to the school play. Yeah, I'm totally a drama girl, but its the main play in the year so I can't promise I will update very soon. =( Sorry for it! But I have written this chapter, so here you are! Oh and it's the 20th so we have another anniversary! I'm so glad I hadn't believed that I will make this story so far! Thank you for all your reviews and support! Hope you enjoy! And happy Valentine's Day (in advance)!**

_Last time...  
... Dinny, the new girl at So Random is a really annoying and evil and she can do everything because she is the beloved niece of Mr. Condor... She even can kiss Chad when Sonny wants to tell him she would go out with him. What a real fury! Now Sonny's and the boys' plan is to make her fired in some way. Don't know how, but as quckly as it's possible!_

The previous day was such a horrible one for the Randoms. They started to rehearse with Dinny. She acted like a dictator. She almost cut into Nico's stomach with a knife, and almost made Grady cry. And to top it all, she left Sonny in the "magic box" after the rehearshal and she almost fell asleep in there when the boys finally get her out. Now the two friends were sitting on the sofa watching the TV when Sonny appeared. It was like a big BANG, because the girl appeared with a very spectacular downfall.  
'Hey Sonny! You look a bit tied...' Nico said. Sonny stood up and wiped the dirt from her skirt.  
'No, no! I'm ready for another day!' she said while she missed the chair and sat to the floor.  
'You couldn't sleep enough?' Grady asked.  
'Um... I was suffering nightmares...' she answered finally with a huge yawn. She sat down next to Nico on the sofa and she tried to stay awake. The truth was that she couldn't sleep because she was thinking about Chad. She was trying not to, but it was hard when she concentrated on Chad, or concentrated on not to concentrate on him... Whatever, she and the two boys were watching the TV - it was relaxing. Until Santiago Heraldo's annoying voice could be heard:  
_'Chad Dylan Cooper from MacKenzie Falls is cheating on her girlfriend, Sonny Munroe!'  
_'WHAT?' the three voices of the Randoms sounded at the same time.  
'Cheating on me?' Sonny shouted.  
'Girlfriend?' Grady was a bit lagged behind.  
'They still think that you go out with that dummie?' Nico said forgetting about any tact.  
_'Yesterday paparazzi pictures aired about the blondie kissing an unknown girl in front of Condor studios_.' Heraldo continued._ 'The girl revealed a very interesting thing too. Don't know if it's true or not. She said...' _Dinny appeared on the screen: _'Ya know it wasn't cheating because Chad and Sonny are just fake dating, and he loves me actually!' _she said._  
_'What the...' Nico started but the three of them couldn't really say a thing.  
'Hey!' Grady piped up. 'Don't you think that if she had spilled the beans Mr. Condor will fire her? The audience shouldn't know about Sonny's and Chad's fake...' he said.  
'Grady, you're a genius!' Nico shouted. 'Let's call the big boss!'  
'Okay, good idea!' Sonny said. 'You call...' she gave her phone to Grady.  
'Me? No way!' he dropped the mobile to Nico, and he threw it back to Sonny.  
'Okay...' Sonny gave up. She typed the number and waited.  
'Condor here! Who are you and what do you want?' a strong voice came from the phone.  
'M-Mr. Condor! I'm Sonny! We've just heard that Dinny told the press about our fake dating thing with... Chad.' she gabbled.  
'Bah... I have no time for this... But it was really a great business-man action from li'l' Dinny! I agree! This little scandal will boost the ratings of MacKenzie Falls!' Condor told.  
'And what's with So Random?' Sonny asked.  
'That's why my Diane is there!' he said and hang up. Grady and Nico waited for the summarize from Sonny.  
'Great... Now everyone in Hollywood, maybe in the whole world thinks that Chad and me are stupid cheaters, and Dinny is a business-hero!' she said angrily.  
'So we can't count on Mr. Condor.' Nico said.  
'Not like we have ever could.' Sonny told. She was really out of form. 'Now what to do then?' she asked the guys. A growling voice answered her question: it was Grady's stomach.  
'Let's eat!' he suggested.

-After breakfast, (now only) Sonny's dressing room-

'Knock knock!' the voice instead of real knocking was familiar to Sonny. She knew it's Chad, but she hesitated for a while to open the door or not. Finally she walked there and let the boy in.  
'What do you want? If it's apologising, don't waste your efforts!' she said.  
'No... I mean, I'm sorry... But I wanted to explain you the happenings...' Chad said.  
'I guess you saw your girlfriend on TV today.' she said.  
'You mean Dinny? That stupid evil fury?' he told. 'She's like a bigger Dakota!'  
'Don't try Chad! I won't forgive you, no matter what!' Sonny said frostly.  
'I just wanted to say that Dinny kissed me, not reversely...'  
'I knew you'll say that! But you enjoyed that kiss too I think...' she said.  
'It was just because she offered me something in exchange for that kiss...' he started but he stopped.  
'What?' she aksked, but the boy didn't answered. 'WHAT?'  
'She said she will...'  
'Go on...'  
'She will persuade you to... Say yes...' he finished. It was so embarassing for the big CDC! Sonny just looked at him without a word for a while.  
'And you believed her? You are so naive as you were when I used to like y...' she didn't finished the sentence.  
'I know you like me still.'  
'You're wrong!' Sonny said in high pitch.  
'Hah, you're upset and you're voice goes up!' he said.  
'Don't make me mad!' she threatened him, but now she wasn't so angry at all.  
'Don't?'  
'Yeah, don't!'  
'All right!'  
'Fine!'  
'Fine!'  
'Good!'  
'Good!'  
Suddenly Sonny got closer and he kissed the boy. It just came spontaneously. They pulled away, and just stood there with that fire in their eyes.  
'Sonny, you know I love you!' Chad told.  
'I know.' she said, still in high pitch. And she decided: she has to fight with that evil Dinny Harper for So Random and for the one she loved! Yes, _loved..._

**The big fight is near! Hope you liked the chapter. Please review! And sorry if I won't upload soon... I wait the battle of Sonny and Dinny just like as you! (I hope you wait it...) And you can guess what will be the fight about. I wonder if you hit the point! I'm so proud because I think I have improved in English... I mean there are more feelings in the story now, don't you think? =) Have a nice day!**


	21. The announcement

**Hey, Everyone!  
This episode is kind of short and maybe a bit boring too. But I hope you'll read the little something after the chapter... (surprise!) So read on and have fun! And you can tell me if you like my story or not? Review please! Thanks!**

_From the previous chapter:  
Chad and Sonny seem to made up again - in a Sonny and Chad way. =) Dinny revealed to the press that they were fake dating so the world hasn't got a very good image about them. Mr. Condor just said that his li'l' Dinny is a business-genius and MacFalls' ratings will boost. Sonny finally decided that she will beat that evil Dakota-copy and save So Random!_

'What do you think, Marshall?' Sonny asked. She and Dinny were standing in front of Marshall's desk, and they've just released the "Fight-idea".  
'Hm... A real battle between you two on the stage of So Random?' Marshall thinked loudly.  
'C'mon, ya know ya have no choice!' Dinny shouted to the bald man.  
'Not...' he started. Sonny's smile freezed and Dinny put on a threating look. 'Not a bad idea, I mean. Okay, we will announce this on the show tonight. What sketch will you play today?' he asked.  
'The bad magician. AMAZING!' Dinny shouted into Sonny's face.  
'Yeah, great...' she replied sarcastically.  
'I see...' Marshall rubbed his head. 'Okay, you can leave... Oh, Sonny wait a minute!' he said. Sonny turned around.  
'Yes, Marshall?'  
'I just wanted to say: beat that parasite!' he said. Sonny showed him a Toothy-Sonny-Smile, and she said:  
'You can count on me!' she left.

-Prop House-

'So, what did he said?' Nico asked Sonny as the girl appeared in the door. Her smile answered the question.  
'He liked the idea, and he cheers for me!' she said happily.  
'Oh, yeah! I knew he will like the BIG HUMOUR FIGHT!' Nico said dramatically.  
'You are more funny than Dinny! You'll certainly beat her!' Grady told putting his hand onto Sonny's shoulder. 'This is your best idea ever!'  
'Um... This is her only good idea... I think.' Nico said giggling. He high-fived with Grady.  
'Hey! Very funny, guys...' she said, not angrily but smiling.  
'It will be the first So Random episode I'll watch.' someone's voice could be heard behind Sonny.  
'Chad?' she turned around curiously. 'Chad!' she said rolling her eyes as she noticed what he just said.  
'MacKenzie Falls will cheer to Sonny?' Nico asked laughing. He thinked this is a bit absurd and ironic.  
'Not funny, Random guy! We are still far better than you!' Chad replied.  
'Not when we will anounce the fight! We will gain much more spectators than you, Pooper!' Nico shot back.  
'Stop this! We are on the same side in this battle!' Grady piped up. Everyone looked at him, this wise form wasn't the usual from him - but they got the situation when the boy revealed that he were just playing with his action-figures, and Pyro-Fighter and Super-Speed were arguing while they should kill Aqua Man...  
'Well, action-figures or not, he's right.' Sonny said. 'Now we should prepare ourselves for that horrible show tonight...'  
'Horrible?' Chad asked. 'Isn't it usual at So Random?'  
'Hey!' Nico and Grady yelled in unision.  
'Go!' Sonny told to the MacFalls star. 'Now!' she tossed him gently out the door. He just turned around for a dramatic ending:  
'I'll be back!' he said, and he left.  
'What a ham!' Grady said. 'Sorry Sonny...' he smiled embarassedly knowing they are now almost-girlfriend-and-boyfriend.  
'Never mind, I know.' she smiled.

-So Random Stage-

_'And that was So Random for tonight...' _the loudspeaker started_. '...With Sonny Munroe...' _she smiled in the magic box_. '...Nico Harris...' the _boy appeared on stage - fortunately in one piece... _'...Grady Mitchell...' _he came out and waved. _'...And the new girl... Dinny Harper!' _she rushed to the stage and hit Grady who almost fell. She acted like a bad diva-copy...  
_'Next time... Special LIVE episode... Sonny Munroe versus Dinny Harper! High stakes! A real humour battle! The judge is the audience!'_ the loudspeaker finished, and Dinny walked to the magic box.  
'I'll beat you Munroe!' she shouted.  
'...' Sonny shouted something back but noone could hear it because of the box. She finally get out of the stupid trap, and could reply.  
'No way!' she said. The curtain fell as the loudspeaker finished the show with some last words.  
'So that's fixed...' Sonny told to Dinny now backstage. 'If I won, you have to leave So Random, and get off Chad's and our back!'  
'And if I win - I'm sure it will be this way! So if I win you have to leave the show and admit in live broadcast that you and Chad Dylan Cooper were just fake dating, so you'll be totally hated...' Dinny laughed. On the website of So Random only the first point was official: the one who loses must leave So Random, even if it's Sonny...

**Yeah, I know it's just a little nothing... This part is totally about nothing... But I only had time for this... And I'm working on the "fight chapter" but it takes time if I want it to be as good as you deserve, guys! Hope you like my story! And... I know it's not Sonny at all, but I have a short story I wrote. It's not as good as the Hungarian version, thanks to my bad English, but I hope you'll like it if you wanna read. I uploaded it here because I have no idea where else? And I wanted you to read it first... =) It's kind of sad and thought provoking. So here you are, please review! (You can even say if it's horrible...)**

I was sitting up here, on a bench. Yeah, there are benches in Heaven. First time I'd found it curious too, but I got used to it for now. There are a lot of things here... I was thinking about what a plenty of possibilities can be what I haven't even explored, when a man appeared.  
- Hey, friend! - I said.  
- Hello! - he answered and he sat next to me.  
- My name is Finley - I introduced myself.  
- Mine is Giulio - he shook my hand and he stared at me. - You've already got Up here? You are such a young man! - I was just 24.  
- Yes. You know, I'm really a hot-tempered person. - I explained. - But what happened to you? - he sighed and started to laugh.  
- What a stupid little story... A train accident. - he said. - And you?  
- I tried to climb the Mount Everest, but my body couldn't stand the conditions. - I answered smiling.  
- Mount Everest? Are you kidding me?  
- Not at all! I had done a plenty of stupid things... I threw a cake into the face of the headmaster when I was in high school. I jumped out from the second floor with a rope on my waist and I said: "Hey, look! Bungee-jumping!" And when I wanted to ring the bell of the church, but the priest didn't let me in, I climbed the old tree, got through the window, and BANG! The priest was so nervous that he even threw the psalms after me... - I laughed. Giulio just stared at me.  
- Have you regretted these foolish things? - he asked.  
- No, absolutely not! - I said confidently. I took a deep breath and I leaned back. We kept quiet for a while. It's peaceful and calm up here. Peace, calm, but nothing else... Or even so. There are benches. I sighed again.  
- Do you know, what's the good part of acting so madly like this? - I satrted. Though I haven't lived a long time, I think I tried everything I could. - he stayed silent and me too. After a while I looked at my friend: A teardrop showed up on his face - he just thinked over what had he missed when he was alive...


	22. The big fight

**Hey Everyone!  
Sorry for the long long waiting. I mean REALLY sorry! It was more than a month! I'm terribly, absolutely, desperately sorry! I worked so sooo much on this chapter, hope you'll like it. (Oh and I was working on our school play too! We performed „One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest", and there were more characters from other books built into the story, for example Ophelia from Hamlet. Or Madame Rosa from The Life Before Us by Emile Ajar – that was my role... =) All in all it took most of my time... But it was a huge success! Best six weeks of my life!) So enjoy the chapter! And review please. =)**

It was the big day... The big night... The big show: the Fight! Sonny was sitting in her dressing room, doing her make up.  
'Knock knock!' the voice came from the door. The girl's trambling hand slipped, and she drawn a red strip on her face with the lipstick.  
'Chad!' she said angry-nervously. She took a deep breath, put down the lipstick, and said: 'Come in!' The boy walked to her and stopped behind her chair.  
'Are you nervous?' he asked. Sonny didn't answer, just sighed.  
'Tawni used to ask this...' she said.  
'And what had you answered?'  
'Me? Pffff... Nervous? Noooo... - then I did something awkward.' she said as she stood up, and almost fell. 'Like this...' she said resigning.  
'And... she used to comfort you?' Chad asked, as he caught the girl's hand.  
'No! Tawni? Nooo...' she pulled her hand out of the boy's. 'She made it worse...' Sonny said a bit angrily. Then she said in a crying tone: 'I'm so missing her!' and she let the boy hug her. This was the first hug they didn't have to keep in secret, regret or anything. But Sonny can't enjoy the minute, because she was so nervous that the show started in half an hour.  
'Now you should fix your make-up because you still look like a clown.' Chad ruined the moment.  
'You're right...' she turned back to the huge mirror, and started to wipe the red smear from her face. Chad just watched her for a few minutes, and every time when Sonny looked at his reflection and their eyes met, they started to smile and laugh awkwardly. Then Nico and Grady broke into the dressing room, shouting her name.  
'Sonny, Sonny! You won't believe, who is here!' Nico yelled.  
'Slow down, guys!' she said, and turned around. The smear was still on her face and Nico's and Grady's smile freezed for that second while they admired the horrible makeup.  
'Whoa!' Chad's shout woke them up. 'How the hell did you get here?' he yelped.  
'Hey guys!' Zora said standing in front of the mirror – noone realised her earlier.  
'Zora!' Nico and Grady said.  
'Zora?' Sonny asked suprisedly. 'You should be on the shoot of the _Kid-nator, _don't you_?_'  
'Actually, I should. But Mr. Director let me to come back and cheer for you against that fury!' she explained. Grady started to giggle.  
'The name of the director is Mr. Director?' he asked.  
'No, you dork! I just don't remember his name...' Zora punched the boy. Sonny and Nico started to laugh.  
'We missed you Zora!' Sonny said.  
'Of course you did!' she smiled victoriously. 'But... I missed you too...' she admitted. The Randoms hugged each other. Chad piped up in a bit disgusted tone:  
'This is such a Random moment, so I guess I'm leaving now.' he said. 'Good luck, Sonny!' he put on the end, and he left.  
'Thank you guys, it means me a lot that you are here!' Sonny said.  
'What did you do with your face?' Zora pointed to the red smear on the girl's cheek.  
'Oh, my gosh... My makeup...' she said touching the blob. She looked at the clock on the wall. 'Oh my gosh... I have just ten minutes left till the starting!' she yelled desperately. The Randoms just laughed and smiled at their flighty, cheerful mate, who have already walked a long way, and that's the thing what noone can take from her, not even Dinny!  
'Good luck Sonny!' each of them wished their friend the bests, and left to their places: Grady took a seat at the auditorium, Nico turned on the computer and the TV behind the stage so he could follow up not only the show, but the comments on the So Random site forum; and Zora... Noone knew where did she go...

-The BIG Show-

'W_elcome, Everyone! This is So Random!' _the show started_. 'Today is the big day, the fight! Between our two stars. In the first round they can show how they get along with a single sketch! First, greet our old friend, the little energy bomb, Sonny Munroe!_' Sonny appeared on stage.

Hy, I'm Sicky Vicky! I'm in bed again, because last weekend we were at Bekka's house for a dinner party, and she spitted her soup at me, when she had broken out in laughter... So I'm here. Not cool! But there are many things you can do, for example, my newest dish, the Athlete's Foot Stew. Simple to make! Just put your feet into warm water, wait for two or three hours and then, when it's green enough, it's done! I made some earlier to show you! - she showed the disgusting green liquor to the camera – Cool, ha? But if you don't want to get worse, don't eat it... Cause you'll be... you... Okay, just not cool! But you can have your Fallen Hair Dolls to drink it and make a dinner party! - she took some red hair things out of a basket – This is Hairy, Furry and Scurf. Oh, oh! I wanted to show you how to make a Fallen Hair Doll: I have hair loss, so if I do this... - she pulled a hank of red hair from her head; it was like a haystack – Here! Then grab some thread and bind it like this... And done! This is the head, this is the stomach, and the legs! So cool! That's for today, I'm Sicky Vicky! - she wave Sicky Vicky-like, and then the curtain fell.

_'And now, the new hope, the natura_l, Dinny!' she came onto the stage.

'He'o everyone! My name is Dizzy Lizzy! My best frien'z are rum, beer, whiskey and wine, that's what makes me always being fine!' Dinny shouted in a drunken voice. 'I wanna... Tell ya 'bout one of my cases with alcohol! It was looong long time ago...' she started. 'It was a party of one of my classmates. I... I quickly found the champagne and... I drank it! Yeah!' she imitated the drinking move. 'And the bottle fell into the pool... And it started to fizz and everybody ran out and the whole party became a mess and I found myself in the loft with a cat on the head. Poor Whiskas got a shock. Hahaha! Funny?' she laughed freakily. 'Then... I found out that... Thawwaz just a dreeeeeeeeeeeam...' she dangled her hands. 'So thaz why you SHOULD NOT drink alco'ol... I mean... too much...' she said and the courtain fell.

'I wonder if she's really drunken...' Zora piped up.  
'All in all... She plays good.' Grady said. Sonny looked up at him. 'I mean... Compared to an alcoholic.' he corrected.  
Dinny came off the stage and shot a look at Sonny. In ten minutes, the decision was made:  
'The winner of the first round is... Dinny!' the voice came from the loudspeaker.  
'Oh my gosh, what?' Sonny jumped up. 'That's totally unacceptable! Her sketch was horrible, and it wasn't even funny, and it was about drinking and doing stupidity!' she shouted.  
'Calm down, Sonny, here are the comments of the spectators on the So Random Site.' Nico said.  
'Look. Here's one: „Sonny's not bad but that Sicky Vicky is a bit old and boring by now. And that sketch was especially disgusting..."' he read.  
'What? Boring? Do you guys think it's boring?' Sonny asked. She looked around an nobody piped up. 'Nice...'  
'It was only the first round, there's still two to go, you're going to win!' Nico cheered her.  
'Right!' the others agreed.  
'Okay... Let's go for it. I have to prepare for the next turn.' she said and she left to the dressing room.

'_The second round is not about just fun but fitness and power and technique!' the announcer said. 'Let's see how it'll turn out!' _Dinny and Sonny appeared on stage in sumo-like clothes. They had two huge clubs in their hands.  
_'And... START!'_  
'I warn you I was doing karate for two...' Dinny started, but she fell as Sonny hit her with the club.  
'That's nothing! I'm from Wisconsin!' Sonny answered. Dinny reacted soon and she stood up. Sonny had to defend herself, but she did well - her opponent couldn't really punch her. Then she noticed soething not very promising: the stage was over! She lost her balance, she almost fell, but some spectators caught her and pushed back to the stage – now Dinny had to defend.  
'That was... Not fair!' she yelled.  
'There are no rules!' Sonny answered and Dinny was on the ground again. She caught Sonny's leg and pulled her to the ground. Now they began to roll around each other – looked very funny in their sumo-dresses. Then Sonny stood up and jumped to Dinny.  
'That for your attitude!' she repeated it. 'That's for Chad!' she gave her the final hit. 'And that's for just fun!' she stood up as Dinny's dress got leaked and the air got out of it  
'The winner is Sonny!' the announcer reported. Both walked off the stage and Sonny threw in her „Super-Toothy-Sonny-Smile".  
'Nice round, but the next is starting in a minute so hurry!' Nico congratulated her as she was running along the corridor.

_'And now, the final round!' _said the announcer_ 'Double or nothing! The game: Say what's on your mind! Rules are simple: the two actresses just says what's on their minds, and if the audience likes a comment, they have to push the „Sonny" or the „Dinny" buttons in front of them. If enough people pushes the Sonny button, Dinny gets a cake in her face and vice versa. Let's start!' _the voice finished and Sonny and Dinny appeared on stage.  
'Hey everyone!' Sonny shouted and waved.  
'Let's start it, Munroe!' Dinny said. 'You're gonna melt like a cheescake!' she yelled.  
'Really? Now... Wait.. you are... you are...' Sonny tried.  
'What?' Dinny laughed.  
'Big Bad Billygoat!' Sonny finally found the alliteration. A cake into Dinny's face, BOOM!  
'Ouch!' she said.  
'Bullock, Bumpkin, Bumblebee, Banana...' the B-words suddenly just broke out of Sonny.  
'She's good!' Nico said backstage.  
'Yeah, but it gets a Bit Boring' Zora told near him putting the stress to the B-s.  
'Tadpole, Tripe, Trash!' Dinny joined in the game.  
'Baboon!'  
'Tissue!'  
'Balloon!'  
'Thread!'  
'Basket!'  
'Truck!' Some cakes were thrown, but it got dull, so the announcer cut in:  
_'Some variety, girls!'_  
'Trumpet!' now Sonny started the T-words, and Dinny said B-s.  
'Beast!'  
'Toothpaste!' and it continued for minutes. The audience finally pushed both buttons, and the two girls got three cakes in their faces. They finished the T-B thing, and wiped the cake from their clothes.  
'Dumb spectators!' Dinny said.  
'Hey! Don't cry down our fans!' Sonny said, and Dinny got a cake in her face.  
'You mean MY fans!' she said.  
'No! This is my stage, and Nico's and Grady's and Zora's! And Tawni's!' Sonny told.  
'Tawni? You still remember that lame, egoistic ham?' Dinny laughed.  
'I have bad news! Tawni still has loyal fans here!' Sonny shouted as her opponent got some dessert in her face. 'Not like you! You just have people who got money for cheering for you!' she said.  
'How dare you?' it looked like Dinny is a bit hot-tempered.  
'_Um.. girls... The game is: say what's on your mind... Don't forget!'_ the announcer said.  
'Shut your mouth! Let them fight!' Zora's voice could be heard from the loudspeakers as she sweared at him. 'Go Sonny!' she said but then they turned down the loudspeaker backstage.  
'Do you see? I have friends, I have a life, I have fans, and I have a goal!' Sonny said. 'What have _you_ got?' Dinny didn't answered. She didn't even got a cake, because everybody in the room, listened to the situation.  
'What if I haven't got any friends? They just cause you pain! Like Tawni! She just left! She has already forgotten you! That's the kind of friend you have!' Dinny said. Now Sonny kept quiet.  
'You are wrong!' a familiar voice could be heard from the auditorium. 'I'm here, you Fudged Flapjack!' Tawni stood up.  
'Please, don't start it again...' the announcer said as he heard the words with F.  
'Tawni?' Sonny couldn't beleieve her eyes.  
'Go Sonny! Beat her!' she said. The Tawni fans started to clap and shout. Dinny just stood there. Sonny grabbed the microphone, and she started to speak.  
'See it? That is So Random, Dinny! It was my dream to be with _these_ guys, to work with them, and to perform for t_his_ audince. I will never be alone, because they are always by my side, and you will never beat me because you have nothing and nobody to support you!' she said, looking in the upset girl's eyes. 'I will never leave this team, hear me?' she said as a last big strike. Everyone stood up and started to clap. They were clapping for Sonny, and So Random! Dinny just ran off the stage. It finished – Sonny won!

First Tawni walked to her up to stage, and hugged her. Then Nico, Grady and Zora ran there to congratulate her. Teardrops appeared in Sonny's eyes. Finally Chad walked there slowly, but he didn't step on the rival show's stage.  
'Come up here Chad!' Sonny said to him, but he refused.  
'No, Sonny! It's not my spotlight.' he told.  
'Not your spotlight? The sentence that we never expected to be heard from Chad Dylan Cooper!' Nico laughed. 'Nah, come up, dude!' he pulled the boy up. The six of them stood there with shining eyes: this was the biggest and most honest applause that So Random have ever got – and Chad.

****Hours Later, Prop House****

The team, the whole _So Random_ team was sitting on the sofa, with yoghurts in their hands. Sonny still looked shining and she smiled. The others were glad and happy too. Chad was standing in the door.  
'Aww guys, I cannot say thank you enough times! I can't believe it!' Sonny said.  
'Yeah, Sonny, you did it!' Grady told.  
'No, we did it!' she replied.  
'Yees! I mean she couldn't win without me!' Tawni said. Everyone looked at her with eyes saying „she haven't changed". She started to laugh.  
'And you Tawni? What's with Paris, the designing? What's with your dream?' Sonny asked.  
Tawni sighed. 'It's a long long long story...'  
'Are you kidding, we have a plenty of time!' Nico said putting his feet onto the table.  
'Alright. I had a great time in Paris, beautiful clothes, beauthiful city, everyone has a style... No Mom-choosen trousers...' Sonny cleared her throat. 'So... I started to watch So Random on the computer. But I saw that Dinny girl... And it made me... Made me... What's the word...?'  
'Care?' the Randoms helped her.  
'Yeees!' she jumped up but then she noticed the thing and shot them a look. 'So I missed you guys. And as I heard about the fight, I knew that I had to be here.'  
'But what's with your dream?' Sonny asked.  
'My dream... My dream is So Random. That was the place where I gained my first real fans. That was the place where I had got to know you. And Nico and Grady and Zora! How could I just leave this?' she said. It was still Twani-like, but moving and heart-touching too. Sonny stood up and hugged her friend.  
'We missed you!' the others joined in and it beacame a big big hug – like a family. The Randoms Left and only Sonny and Chad were in the room.  
'Well, you did it! Sonny Munroe did it again.' he smiled with his hands in his pocket. Sonny walked to him, kissed his cheek and looked deeply in his blue eyes.  
'Yes, Chad.'  
'What „yes"?'  
'I'll go out with you.' both of them just smiled and stood there for a long long minute. It was the happiest day ever! Everything was perfect. Everything...

…**...THANKS FOR READING!...**

**So that was the big episode. I hope you liked it cause I like it sooo much! Please review! Yaaay... So glad that I could finally show you! Did you realized that this fic became like a blog now? But I like it, I like you and I wanna thank you for your support and for everything. Really, I love you all, readers and reviewers. But, the story isn't over! So I'll continue. I have some ideas. ;) So have a very very nice day and I'll try to upload soon!**


	23. What is CDC?

**Hey Everyone!  
Here is the new episode! It's like a new season from now. So I decied not to write a summary of the previous chapters. =) Now, I'm here with new ideas, and enthusiasm! So read on, please! And enjoy!**

-two weeks after the big show-

Slowly everything got back to normal. No Dinny around, even Mr. Condor accepted that his niece had lost - bacuse that was the truth - and the Fight had made so much money, that the boss was contented. Chad and Sonny were happy together. Zora had gone back to the Kid-nator's shoot. The other Randoms also lived their lives: Nico chased girls, Grady played video games and read comics and Tawni was... just pretty. All of them got more fan mails than ever, and many shows invited them as guest stars. Marshall even ha to refuse some of them, saying "that would be too much for my little stars" or "sorry, but they don't have the time." All in all, it was amazing!

Chad and Sonny were sitting in a café and they celebrated their two-weeks-together anniversary.  
'It's so perfect here.' Sonny looked around. It was a pretty place.  
'You are the perfect one.' Chad smiled.  
'Aww... Chad, you're so cute!'  
'I know.' he said naturally. Sonny just laughed.  
'What's so funny?' he asked. Sonny finally finished the hysterical laughter.  
'No..hah, Nothing!' she said, still smiling.  
'I can't understand... After this two weeks you can still confuse me.' Chad told.  
'And... you can still make me crazy.' Sonny added. 'Do you think we should change this?' she asked in a way that the only answer was 'no' for the question. Sonny sat next to Chad and hugged him. That was the moment when her phone started to 'Moo.' Of course, the worst minute.  
'Marshall? It's Sonny!' she said. 'To the studio? Now? No, it's not a problem, I was just... Nah, never mind. I'll be there in a moment!' she hang up.  
'What's it, cupcake?' Chad asked.  
'I have to go to the studio.' she sighed.  
'I'll take you.' Chad offered.  
'Really? Thanks!' Sonny smiled and they left.

-Marshall's office-

'Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady! I have good news for you!' Marshall started. 'Mick Rogers invited you four to his competition-show: The Celebrity's Dance Challange.' he announced.  
'Hah... CDC...' Grady smiled.  
'Alright, we'll go!' Sonny decided.  
'Slow down, farmer girl!' Tawni stopped her.  
'Yeah, she's right. You don't even know what is it about!' Marshall said. 'But I'm sure you'll like it!' he stood up from his chair. 'You'll spend a wonderful month in the studio of CDC, and they will teach you amazing daces! What you have to show after the preparation time. You can compete with big names and stars and... Okay, it'll be wonderful!'  
'Guys, let's do it!' Sonny jumped up.  
'I'm all for it! I love dancing, I'm an expert!' Nico joined.  
'I'm not sure...' Grady said.  
'No way!' Tawni declared simply.  
'Okay, we talked this over!' Marshall said. 'You'll get along tomorrow.'  
'I think you have difficulty understanding "No way!"' Tawni shouted and she left.  
'Wait a minute, Marshall... This competition means a month away from here, right?'  
'Yes, Sonny.'  
'Then... Can I take Chad?' Sonny asked.  
'I think it's not possible... He's not on So Random, so he hasn't been invited.' Marshall explained.  
'But Marshall! It's not fair!'  
'Sorry, Sonny, it's not my decision. You may should call Mick.' he said and gave the number of Mick Rogers to Sonny.  
'Thanks!' Sonny immediately called this Mick.  
'Hi, it's Mick Rogers!' a voice said.  
'Hi, Mick! It's Sonny Munroe, from So Random!'  
'So Random? Oh, I know! Can I help?' he offered. "He's nice! It must work!" Sonny thought.  
'Yeah, there's a little problem... You know me and Chad Dylan Cooper just got together...' she started.  
'I heard about it. Congratulation for you two!' he told.  
'Okay, so I don't wanna leave him for a whole month right now... You understand.' Sonny said finally.  
'Got it. So you wanna miss out the show?'  
'No, nooo... No! I just thought that maybe I can take Chad with me... To the studio...' she was a bit anxious.  
'Hm...' a short silence... Sonny got more nervous. 'Not... Not a bad idea. What if.. If you two would perform a kind of ballroom dance? Hm?' he asked. Sonny felt completely relieved.  
'Amazing! Thank you so much! You're so kind, Mick! It's wonderful!' she smiled so happily that maybe even Mick could feel it through the phone, because he laughed:  
'Okay, then it's alright. See you tomorrow, Sonny!' he said.  
'Bye!' Sonny hang up, and ran to tell the news to Chad.

-MacKenzie Falls studio, stage 2-

'Chad! Chad! Chad!' Sonny rushed into the middle of a scene.  
'Sonny!' Chad abandoned being MacKenzie and stepped to Sonny.  
'You can come with me to CDC!' she shouted.  
'What? I don't unederstand...' he was confused.  
'Mick Rogers invited me, Nico, Grady and Tawni to perform on his dancing show, CDC!' Sonny explained.  
'Got it, but why do you call me CDC?' he said.  
'What? I didn't...' now both were puzzled.  
'You said CDC...'  
'Oooooh... That... That's the name of the show: Celebrity's Dance Challange!' she told. Chad just made a face, expressing he's dislike about that he's not the only CDC.  
'It takes a month to prepare. In the studio of Mick.' Sonny explained the situation.  
'You mean you'll be away for a month?' Chad finally caught the matter.  
'Yeah, but Mick allowed you to come with us! Amazing, isn't it?' she showed her Toothy-Sonny-Smile.  
'But Sonny... I can't leave MacKenzie Falls just like this!' he told. The smile on Sonny's face freezed. Actually she didn't really thought it over... And here's the question: Sonny, or the Falls? She didn't wanna give an ultimatum to Chad, but it just happened...

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Do you like the idea? And how it's turning out? My grammar is still horrible, I think, you should just tell me if I did fatal mistakes. Mick Rogers and the Celebrity's Dance Challenge are my property. Everything else goes to Disney (I think...)! Thank's for reading and have a nice day!**


	24. What happened to MacKenzie?

**Hey, Everyone!  
I know it took sooo long to update, but now here it is. I think in the summer holiday I'll have much more time for this story! Can't wait to show you my new ideas! Let's see this little part, hope you'll enjoy!**

_Previous chapter...  
... So Random starts were invited to Celebrity's Dancing Challenge. This means a month away and Sonny had managed to get Chad with her. But he pointed at the problem that he can't leave his show for a month all of a sudden... So - Sonny or the Falls?_

'Chad...' Sonny wanted to say something creative to solve the problem, but this time she couldn't.  
'What to do now?' Chad asked.  
'Would you come if MacKenzie Falls haven't exist?' Sonny asked.  
'What?' he asked like he couldn't catch it right. 'No McKenzie? I can't really imagine my life without McKenzie. It's kind of part of me...' he said. This time not dramatically but honestly.  
'I can understand. It's like So Random for me.' she said. Chad usually made a face when somebody compared McKenzie Falls to So Random, but this time he didn't.  
'And I actually like that part of you...' she admitted.  
'I know! Most girls like that part of me!' he grinned conceitedly. Sonny sighed.  
'I don't want to tear you from your show. But I don't wanna leave _you_ as well...' she said.  
'I know. I just can't see how could we solve this.' he replied. Then an idea appeared in Sonny's mind.  
'Can't you use a stunt double?' she asked.  
'WHAT?' Chad's eyes widened. 'Stunt double? Who else could play McKenzie, could you tell me? Could you tell me?' he cried.  
'Oh my gosh Chad, can't you forget about your ego for now? It's important!' she bursted.  
'I'm sorry, but I won't use a stunt double! No way!' he declared.  
'Fine!' Sonny started in the heat of the moment.  
'Fine!'  
'Good!'  
'Good!' he finished the line. Sonny turned around to walk away, but she sighed instead, and looked at Chad with sad puppy eyes.  
'Now what to do?' she asked.  
'Don't know...' he admitted. 'I have to finish this scene at the moment.'  
'So you won't come?' she asked.  
'Don't know Sonny. Just don't know.'  
'Alright. I understand.' she said. She looked down to the ground then walked off. Her blonde knight - actually without a white horse - followed her with his eyes till she reached the door and without looking back she left. He was thinking about if he offended her or not...

-Prop House-

Grady and Nico were sitting on the sofa. Grady was looking at the table in front of them. Nico was keeping persuading him to come and enjoy this dance-thing.  
'C'mon, dude! It'll be good!' he punched his friend's shoulder.  
'Don't know Nico. I can't dance very well. Can you remember that prom what Sonny organised here?' a big smile started to spread on Nico's face.  
'Yeah that was funny!' he chuckled.  
'See?' Grady attacked. 'I can't dance!' he jumped up.  
'Man, don't do this with me!' Nico stood up as well and walked to the radio. 'I'll show you that you can dance!' he turned it on and some good kind of music filled the prop house. He started to do kind of dance and made his friend do the same thing: he moved his hands and his legs so he did some rhythmical movement. It looked like a monkey-styled jig.  
'Let the music turn you on!' Nico shouted as Grady started to catch the beat. Minutes later they absolutely turned the room to their dancefloor. Nico did well, and Grady... He didn't do as much damage as his friend expected - only the dwarf and the other dwarf had been compromised. Rock'n'Roll was on when Tawni appeared with a nameless expression in her face. Grady didn't noticed her so he didn't stop. Nico caught her hand and pulled her to the "dancefloor".  
'C'mon, dance!' he spinned her around. She was screaming. As she could finally unbind one of her hands she reached for the radio and turned it off.  
'You are a dork!' she cried in the face of Nico.  
'It was just dancing! Even Grady enjoyed.' he was disappointed.  
'Ye... No... No, not really...' he yielded to the stronger one - Tawni.  
'I'm shocked!' she said looking over herself. It was like "shocked" would mean something like "looking horrible". She shot another burning look at Nico then left.  
'Man, she doesn't know what's good music...' he summarized.  
'I don't know. You should have known that she would react like this...' Grady told.  
'I... It was just the heat of the moment, I think...' Nico rubbed his head.  
'But... I enjoyed!' Grady tried to comfort him.  
'I see!' he laughed. 'But the dwarf and the other dwarf haven't, I guess...' he looked at the two on the floor.

-Stage 2, MacKenzie Falls-

'Oh, MacKenzie! It's almost the end of the year! Forget about that sniffy Vanessa, and escape with me!' Portlyn bursted dramaically.  
'I can't...' MacKeznie started to protest, but Chad piped in: 'Wait a minute... Not a bad idea!'  
'Chad! That's not in your line! What happened to you?' the girl stared at him with a confused look on her face.  
'STOP!' someone shouted in from the staff.  
'Can we shot this one more time?' Chad ordered.  
'Yes sir! Everything for you!' the cameraman smiled to the TV star and took his position. Chad quickly wrote something to a paper and put it in his pocket.  
'Oh, MacKenzie! It's almost the end of the year! Forget about that sniffy Vanessa, and escape with me!' Chad sighed.  
'Oh, Portlyn! I have to tell you something... I already have someone to escape with... Not Vanessa... Neither you...' he finished dramatically. 'Read this later and you'll understand everything...' he gave the paper to Portlyn. 'I'm sorry, Portlyn. Goodbye...' Chad did a dramatical move and he left through the backdoor. Noone understood what happened. This wasn't in the script. Portlyn just looked at the members of the staff. The cameraman told her to read the paper - the shot was still on.  
_'Dear fans! If you wan't to find out what happened to me and who's that girl I escaped with, follow the show! It will continue a month later, because I have to solve serious heart-issues... Don't forget about me! I'll be back: MacKenzie' _she finished reading. Looked up, and bursted: 'What the hell?'  
'Okay, this will be cut out, Portlyn...' the cameraman said. 'But the letter stays! It's good, it's exciting, it's something new!'

...

'...so that's how I escaped from my own show... For you, Sonny!' Chad finished telling the story.  
'Aww... It's so sweet!' she melted like an icecube.  
'The only thing that they mustn't find me till we leave tomorrow...' Chad mentioned.  
'It's the least problem.' Sonny hugged him. 'I owe MacKenzie for this move.' she told.  
'It's enough that you're here.' he smirked.  
'Thank you _my_ MacKenzie...'

**Enjoyed? Me too! :P I think Chad grew a hundred feet in my eyes! Maybe it was a bit soppy but I had to show you some romantic part of Chad, right? So come, love! And rock 'n' roll! Hope I haven't done big grammatical mistakes... Please comment!**


	25. The start of a one month long way

**Hey, Everyone!  
School's over! So great now I have the time to go on with this story! I have to admit that when I started to write this last summer I hadn't thought that it will last this long, and I wanted to finish after the first "season", but I got so positive reviews that now I don't want to finish yet, so thank you guys! Hope you will like this episode, I tried my best!**

_Last time...  
... Chad escaped from his own show to be able to go with Sonny to CDC - the dance show they've been invited to. Meanwhile Nico showed some dance moves to Grady, and Tawni too - you can guess she didn't liked it..._

The limo parked in the parking area of Celebrity's Dancing Challange. There was the logo of So Random on the car, and it was painted onto the parking space too. The driver told the Randoms to get out and follow him.

'Man, finally we get the treatment we deserve!' Nico told do Grady who was also amazed by the personal limo and car park.

'Oh, my gosh, it's so cool! The studio is on a ranch?' Sonny yelled as she got out of the car.

Everyone looked around. There were a lot of buildings - some of them were very modern - the driver told them that these are their accomodations or parts of the studio, and the less moderns were the parts of the ranch.

'It's like Wisconsin!' Sonny exulted.

'A ranch? Are you serious?' Chad and Tawni freaked out.

'Calm down, city-lovers! Let me lead you to Mr. Rogers.' the driver guy handled this.

The newcomers followed him to the most modern and opulent building - the studio itself. Mick Rogers, the host of the show waited for them in the hall.

'Finally, the So Random team! And Chad!' he greeted them. 'Sonny Munroe, Tawni Hart, Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell. And, Chad Dylan Cooper of course! Welcome here! If you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them.' he was so nice - and handsome!

'Don't tell that you greet every member of the show one by one...' Grady's eyes widened.

'Yes, I do! It's a big show, I have to satisfy big needs!' he laughed.

'And why did you built up this place on a ranch?' Sonny asked.

'I haven't wanted to evacuate the animals only for the show, I'm a big friend of animals!' he winked. 'And they look natural in the background.' he smirked.

All of the randoms were amazed. Even Tawni found it fascinating, but she acted like a diva - as usual.

'If no other questions, may I could show you your rooms!' Mick suggested.

'I can't believe this! It's all so amazing and perfect!' Sonny told to Chad and hugged him. 'Don't you think, Chad?'

'Hm... It's okay.' he shrugged. Sonny's eyes widened. 'You know I got used to it. I'm on the number one teen show, remember?' he told. Sonny rolled her eyes and she left with the others.

'Chad! I have to talk to you, buddy!' Mick turned to him. 'I'm sorry but we haven't counted with you, so we don't have any rooms left. I guess you should share with Nico or Grady.' Chad frooze.

'No way! I won't sleep with any of those loosers!' he protested.

'Then... I see only one other opportunity. My driver, Sam will show you your room.' Mick called Sam, the driver to take the boy to his accomodation, and he left to show the Randoms' rooms.

-Accomodation Building-

'Oh... My... Gosh! Are you saying that we all have own rooms?' Sonny was totally stunned.

'With own bathrooms.' Mick added. 'This is your floor - the SO RANDOM floor!' he said as they got out of the lift.

'Own floor? I'm in heaven!' Grady and Nico hi-fived.

'Here you are, your keys. It will be easy to find your doors because you have your names on 'em!' he smiled.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's crazy! Thank you Mick!' Sonny shouted and she turned to Tawni. 'It's amazing!'

'I know! So cool! Now they really treat me like I'm a big star!' she jumped up and down with her friend.

'Hey, Tawni! Looks like you've forgotten about your diva-attitude!' Sonny smirked.

'Who cares? This place is my dream!' she ran off to find her room.

'Wait a minute, Mick!' Sonny turned to him. 'Where's Chad's room?'

-Out on the Ranch-

'Don't tell me that I have to sleep in a barn! It stinks!' Chad freaked out.

'We put a bed here for you and some more furniture, it's like a dressing room now!' Sam, the driver told.

'Dressing room for a cow!'

'Take this or share with "the loosers"! Your decision.'

'I think this barn will be... Per...' Chad started.

'What?'

'Perfect...'

'Alright! Here you are - the key for the public toilet behind the building.' Sam handed him the key and left.

'Fine!' Chad shouted angrily after him.

'Fine!' the driver shouted back.

'Goo... Wait, this is scary!' he shook his head and sat down to the squeaky bed.

-Main Building, Briefing-

Half an hour later all show members have arrived.

'I will sleep in a barn! Can you believe this?' Chad complained to Sonny.

'It's all your fault! If you're not that vain, you could have shared a room with Nico or Grady!' she told nonchalantly.

'No way!' Nico and Grady said in unison in a sing-song tone.

'Boys and Girls! Let me introduce myself!' Mick Rogers started to speak. He was on the stage. The place was filled with teen show members - the competitors; and riporters and cameramen.

'I'm Mick Rogers, the host of Celebrity's Dance Challange! If you don't mind, I immediately tell you the rules.' he started. 'There are three dance styles: tango, rock 'n' roll, and a single too: hiphop. We will decide randomly who will practice and perform which kind. The best in each cathegory will get reward! So let's start!' he pushed a button on the table in front of him and on the big screen behind him a name and a dance style appeared. It took about ten minutes to get the results for every competitor. Chad and Sonny got tango, Grady got rock & roll with a girl from another show, and Tawni and Nico got hiphop. Mick told some information about the training and he announced the date of performing. They had accurately a month to learn the dances and make a choreography.

'I can't wait! Tango is so romantic!' Sonny smiled.

-Three days later-

'And now let's have a look at the stars of So Random!' the riporter said. Mick warned everyone that there will be a lot of riporters apperaring on the dance rehearsals.

'Sonny Munroe, and his brand new boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper! They are dancing tango right now!' the camera turned to them, catching the scene:

'Don't trample on my feet!' Chad shouted.

'I wouldn't if you could follow the pace!' Sonny replied.

'Boys lead! You follow!'

'Really Chad, really?'

'Should we try again? Cupcake...' he said sarcastic-angrily.

'I guess we should... Honey...' Sonny shot back.

'Fine!'

'Fine!'

'Good!'

'Good!'

'Oh guys that's so hot and passionate! So like tango!' the riporter went into raptures. Both turned around. They faked a smile and waved. And as the camera left them alone...

'Your fault!'

'No, it's your fault!'

'Now let's have a look at Tawni Hart and Nico at the "hiphop section"!'

'Nico, you are so talented! No need to teach you hiphop cause I can't even show you new moves!' the teacher told to him.

'Thanks! I love to dance and I have experience!' he told.

'But you, Tawni... I'm sorry to say this but if you won't catch up with the other dancers you'll have a big chance to be put out of the show.'

'What?' Tawni's eyes widened. It was true that she didn't do much to learn the steps but she didn't want to quit. It was a great chance to recieve spotlight. Even she didn't liked dancing, if she had been out of the challange... Then the most of Hollywood would have laughed at her. Of course the riporter caught that part, so she had already been a laughing-stock. She looked at the teacher, then at the riporter, and she resentfully left the dancefloor.

-After the hiphop lesson, at the Ranch-

'Tawni, it's you?' Nico asked from the girl covered with mud, sitting on the sheep pen's fence.

'Yes, it's me...' she whispered.

'Are you... Crying?' he studied the girl's face. The make-up wasn't as perfect as it used to be.

'No... There's just something in my eye...'

'But... What are you doing here?' he asked looking around. This place wasn't very Tawni-like.

'I wanted fresh air, but would you please stop questioning?' she cried.

'Sure...' he said puzzled. Silence.

'And... What are _you_ doing here?' Tawni asked Nico.

'I saw you from the window. And I wondered if it's you because I couldn't really imagine you coming to a place like this by yourself...' he giggled. 'Sorry.' he stopped.

'I just wanted FRESH AIR!' she shouted. 'And... My high heels stuck into the mud, and I think there are splinters in my hand. This fence is very dangerous! This is my worse day ever, and I just can't dance, I don't want to be ridiculed by everyone!' she broke out, gabbled, and flourished, so she almost fell off but Nico caught her arm.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'NO! You are quite obtuse if you haven't realized yet!' she shouted as she pulled out her arm from the boy's hand.

'Why would you be ridiculed?' he started asking again.

'Because I can't dance! I will be punched out of the show, you've heard! The whole world have heard!' she cried.

'Look, Tawni! I won't let you being punched out, we are a team!' he said. 'I have an idea!' his eyes sparkled.

'God, save me!' she begged.

'No, no! This time it's a really good idea!' he claimed. 'I will teach you hiphop!' he told. 'Nah, what do you say? I'm quite good!' he twirled as a demonstration.

'Fine...' Tawni sighed.

'Good!' Nico smiled. 'Can I help you get off there, lady?' he said dramatically as he held out his hand and bowed.

'Oh, give me a break!' she ignored him as she jumped down, into the mud. 'You know where can you find me. I will be free tomorrow after breakfast.' she told as sniffy as usual, and she hobbled away on muddy bare feet. Nico just shook his head and looked down. Something shiny was on the ground.

'Tawni! Wait, you left one of your high heels in the mud!' he shouted after her, but the girl didn't hear it.

**Hope you liked it! It was a bit longer I think. Please review! Oh, and sometime in the past I got a comment to leave more space in the text. I have to admit, that then I forgot that but now I tried! It's better this way? Review! I'll try to upload soon! Have a nice day!**


	26. Bessie's revenge

**Hey, Everyone!  
How your summer's going? Mine is pretty nice, but I miss my friends. =) The weather is terribly hot in Hungary. So I spend my day with writing stories – like this one! Hope you'll like it!**

_Last time...  
... The Randoms finally settled in the wonderful ranch and studio of CDC. Chad came off badly, because he had to sleep in a barn. Tawni fed up with the situation, because she has been threatened that if she doesn't take dancing serious she'll be out of the show. Nico was the one who comforted her and suggested to help her learn the dances._

'Man, this day was crazy.' Nico stepped into Grady's room with the muddy shoe of Tawni in his hand.

'Yeah...' Grady didn't really listened to his friend. He was searching for something anxiously.

'Dude, what are you doing?' Nico asked. Grady looked a bit paranoid at the moment.

'I saw them! They are coming! And there must be a probe here in the room...'

'What are you talking about?' Nico was totally confused. Grady suddenly turned around with a totally freaky look on his face.

'Three letters: U-F-O!' he whispered slowly.

'Come on! They don't exist...!' he answered but he was a bit unsure.

'But I saw them! They took Bessie from the ranch! Look!' Grady pulled Nico to the window. 'The brown-spotted one! It's missing!' it was more freaking that Grady was so a believer than the outside possibility that Bessie has gone.

'All of them are brown-spotted...' Nico rolled his eyes.

'They'll take me at night! They want to take revenge...' Grady looked desperate.

'Look, buddy! You can sleep in my room if you want.' Nico suggested to calm down Grady, but he wondered why he said „they want to take revenge". 'There they won't find you...' he added. Grady's face slowly turned back to normal. He breathed freely.

'Thank you.' he said. Now that the danger's gone he noticed the shoe in his friend's hand.

'What's that you holding...?' he asked suspicously.

'That...?' Nico looked at the glittering high-heel. 'That's Tawni's shoe. She left it in the mud.' he explaied as it was obvious. Grady put on a Sherlock Holmes hat.

'What's that on your head?' Nico asked.

'That's Zora's Sherlock-hat... I borrowed it...' he explained. 'But what's with that... high-heel?' Nico sighed.

'I talked with Tawni this afternoon because she felt bad.' he said as Grady turned the lamp to Nico. 'Would you stop this?' he asked.

'Sorry...' Grady giggled. 'I got carried away...' he took off the Sherlock-hat. 'When will you give the shoe back?' he asked simply.

'Tomorrow... I won't disturb her now. She must be tired. I am so.' he yawned. 'You know what was weird about her?' he started. 'She looked so normal... Like... Like a human...'

Grady started to laugh.

'If you compliment girls this way no wonder you don't have a girlfriend...' he punched Nico's shoulder. Nico smiled and punched back. They did this punch-punch thing for a while than Grady suddenly stopped.

'What?' Nico asked.

'It's like a Cinderella-story...' he said. Nico sent him a weird look.

'I'll take a bath...' he told and left to his room.

-Night, Chad's Barn-

Chad anxiously sat up on his lousy bed.

'Shut it, Bessie, I can't sleep!' he shouted. A loud "Moo" was the answer. Chad stood up, and took his flashlight. He walked out of the barn and turned it on. He found Bessie with his eyes and threw the flashlight in her direction. An even louder "Moo" could be heard.

'That happens to the ones who disturb Chad Dylan Cooper in his beauty-sleep!' he shouted and went back to his bed. About a minute later he heard a "Moo" from a very close distance.

'O-oo...' he opened his eyes but he saw nothing - he just threw his flashlight. As he got used to the darkness, he saw the silhouette of Bessie in the barn's door.

'Stay out! Stay OUT!' he shouted as he jumped out of his bed. As the enraged cow started to rush in his way he had no choice but RUNNING! His girly screaming woke up the most of the staff and show members...

As Sonny walked down in her pajamas and rabbit-houseshoes she saw a very frightened Chad leaning to the wall and gasping, and a boy who was bringing back a cow to it's place.

'What happened?' she asked. Chad just looked at her with widened eyes and said nothing. He looked shocked. Sonny put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

'Calm down, darling!' she smiled. Chad's face slowly changed from desperate to dramatic.

'It was horrible! That savage, untamed cattle attacked me for no resason! I fought till my last breath but I couldn't stop it! So I had to...'

'You had to run and scream like a girl.' Sonny finished the sentece. Chad shot her a look. The boy, who brought back Bessie to her pen came back with a flashlight in his hands.

'You shouldn't toss the animals with things like this! If you hurt them, they'll hurt you.' he explained and gave the flashlight to Chad.

'For no reason?' Sonny asked ironically. Chad took the „weapon" from the boy. He was beaten.

Mick appeared at the place where Sonny and Chad were. He was also woken up by Chad's „war-cry".

'What happened here?' he asked. Chad wanted to pipe up, but Sonny anticipated him.

'Chad winded Bessie up, and that poor cow took mighty revenge! Whooosh!' she imitated the „mighty cow" with her hands.

'Would you stop this?' Chad asked.

'Got it...' Mick laughed.

'The matter's that I WON'T SLEEP IN A BARN!' the drama king broke out. A short silence followed the announcement.

Nico – who came down from his room meanwhile – piped up.

'He may sleep in Grady's room. Grady'll sleep in mine.' he suggested.

'I can imagine what mess the big guy left for me...' Chad complained.

'Shut it and take the keys!' Nico told him angrily. He was tired.

Chad took the keys resentfully.

'I think you should thank Mr. Harris for this favor.' Mick suggested him, smiling. Sonny giggled.

'Favor...!' Chad repeated ironically. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and punched her boyfriend's shoulder.

'Okay, okay...' he gave in. 'T'you...' he mumbled very very low. The crowd started to part – everyone got back to their rooms.

'Nico, what have you done? If Chad will sleep in my room the UFOs will take _him..._' Grady whispered nervously to his friend as they headed to their – now shared – room.

'So?' Nico smirked. Grady sent him a confused look. 'That wouldn't be so bad, huh?'

Grady's lips curled into a smile too.

-Daybreak, corridor-

Grady woke up early. He couldn't sleep – he was dreaming about some stupid green aliens with high-heels and cow-heads. He noticed that he left his „Emergency-Cookie-Pack" in his room. It was now Chad's, but he couldn't help some yummy morsel to comfort himself. He put on his slippers and headed to Chad's room. An open door greeted him. He was too tired to find it suspicious. He opened it widely with a screeching voice. He's eyes widened as the room's sight caught his eyes: everything was ruined! And Chad... Chad wasn't there!

'He's taken... He's TAKEN!' he shouted 'It's all my fault! He's _really_ taken...!'

**Whooosh... Spooky! =) It wasn't that long episode. But I hope you liked it. I can promise that the next one will be freaking funny – okay, at least I hope so. Liked this one? Please review! Thanks, have a nice day!**


	27. Beware! Aliens!

**Hey, Everyone!  
I was just thinking of that if SWAC ends =(=(=(=(... It's horrible even to write down, I know... But it's advantage that we are free guys, to go on with the story of the broken up Chad and Sonny. Maybe I'll write a fic about it... Don't know yet, but it would be freaking amazing if Demi or someone would read these stories. Don't you think? Nah, enough speaking, back to my story! Sorry, it's extremely long chapter now, but as I promised full with fun! Enjoy! (And review...)**

_Last time...Grady woke up early. He couldn't sleep – he was dreaming about some stupid green aliens with high-heels and cow-heads. He noticed that he left his „Emergency-Cookie-Pack" in his room. It was now Chad's, but he couldn't help some yummy morsel to comfort himself. He put on his slippers and headed to Chad's room. An open door greeted him. He was too tired to find it suspicious. He opened it widely with a screeching voice. He's eyes widened as the room's sight caught his eyes: everything was ruined! And Chad... Chad wasn't there!_

_'He's taken... He's TAKEN!' he shouted 'It's all my fault! He's really taken...!'_

'Calm down, dude!' Nico tried to comfort his friend, but Grady was totally freaked.

'I didn't mean that way... My fault!' Grady kept saying this, and it really made Nico upset after a while. The other So Random members appeared on the corridor. A very sleepy Sonny arrived first, then Tawni. She had hair curlers in her hair.

'What happened, it's so early...' Sonny yawned.

'Chad's been kidnapped by the ALIENS!' Grady cried.

'What?' Tawni and Sonny asked in unison.

'Calm down, everyone!' Nico started. 'It's not the only possibility...' he said and hoped he's right.

'But what happened?' Sonny asked, more awake.

'Grady went to take something he left there from Chad's room, and found this...' Nico pointed to the totally ruined and Chadless room.

'Guys, that doesn't mean these were UFOs. Maybe he's just out for a walk...' Sonny told, but she was a bit unsure.

'Then what can you do with this?' Grady deliriously took his now found "Emergency-Cookie-Pack". There was green slimy cream on it. 'Disgusting!'

'Pf... Pfff... That's just...' Sonny wanted to explain this but she was stuck. 'Okay, maybe he's been kidnapped by the aliens...!' she told.

'It means, everything is okay, and I can go back to bed, I guess.' Tawni drew the inference.

'What? No! He's my boyfriend, we have to find him!' Sonny told. 'I said WE!' she add as everyone started to slowly sneak back to their rooms.

-Ten minutes later, Corridor-

The Randoms were ready to get their teeth into the searhing for Chad.

'Why have you put _those_ on you?' Sonny asked, pointing at Grady's Anti-UFO-Equipment.

'You don't know what cruel they are! I prepared for the worst!' Grady answered.

'At least you don't believe this stupidity, right?' Tawni turned to Nico.

'Actually, I've just forgot to bring my Anti-UFO-Things to the studio...' he admitted. Tawni shot him a freezing look.

'Are we ready?' Sonny asked. Everyone nodded.

'Where should we start?' Nico asked.

'Let's see the main building.' Sonny suggested, and they left the corridor. As they were walking outside between the two buildings they noticed something strange. It seemed that there are pretty fewer cows in the pen than a few hours ago.

They reached the main building.

'This is quite a big place.' Tawni mentioned.

'We should split up. Sonny and I will search the room with the stage and you and Tawni will search everything else!' Grady took the control.

'You think it's fair?' Nico asked.

'No.' Grady told, and left with Sonny. Nico looked at Tawni. She was looking at her nails.

'What?' she looked up.

'Nothing...' he sighed, and headed to the first door at the end of the corridor.

-Stage Room, Sonny and Grady-

'This is kind of very, very suspicious...' Grady's voice said under the stage.

'You think Chad will be under there?' Sonny asked him bored as she was walking between the chairs.

'I'm not searching at the moment...' he answered.

'Then what?'

'I'm hiding...' he admitted.

'Come on! Don't be such a chicken! We have to find Chad before everyone wakes up! Especially the press...' she said as she pulled the boy out of his shelter.

'What's that?' Grady asked pointing to the coin on the ground. Sonny took it.

'That's a clue!' she smiled.

-Corridor with many doors, Nico and Tawni-

'This side is mine, that's yours.' Nico said, and started to open the doors on "his side".

'I don't want to open doors! It makes no sense!' Tawni complained.

'The faster we can find Chad, the earlier we can leave!' Nico told.

'I don't want to chase these alien or UFO or anything creatures at all!' she cried.

'Don't even mention them!' the boy shivered.

'Gosh, don't say you really believe in them...' she rolled her eyes. Nico didn't answer just opened another door. A big, green thing greeted him.

'Whoaaaa!' he screamed, and shut the door.

'What?' Tawni was very upset.

'I won't open this door again!' Nico told.

'Come on! Are you a baby?'

'Okay... You wanted...' he pressed the handle, and the door slowly opened with screeching, spooky voice. A green head, two funny long ears, and four arms appeared... Tawni screamed, and closed the door. Both were leaning to it and gasping.

'I told you not to open...' Nico looked at the scared girl. Tawni started to hit his arm with her fist.

'You dork!' she shouted.

'Wh... What? Why? What did I do?'

'I'm sorry for that poor girl who will fall for you... If there will be ANY!' she shouted with a last punch, and walked to another door. She opened it, and walked in. Nico just stared at the closed door.

-Another corridor, Grady and Sonny-

'What could that coin mean? Grady was thinking loudly. They walked past a coke automat.

'I think I'm starting to solve this mystery...' Sonny smiled as she bought a coke using the coin she found.

'Sonny...' Grady started.

'What?'

'I have to tell you something...' he said. Sonny stopped. 'Please, don't sentence me... It all started a week ago. I was walking in the park, and I saw something shiny under a tree. I walked there to find out, what's it.'

'What was it?'

'It was... A small flying saucer...' Grady said. 'I opened the door, and all the chocolate fell out! I couldn't help... I took it all!' he fell to his knees. 'I regret it all! I bet they wanted to take revenge, but as I gave my room to Chad, they took him! I'm so sorry, Sonny!'

Sonny just smiled.

'That makes it more simple. I'm not angry with you. I still don't know, where's my boyfriend, I can't explain the flying saucer filled with chocolate, or the slimy green thing on your cookies, but I'm almost sure that the answer is more earthly for these questions than we think...' she summed up.

'I'm not sure about your thinking, but what are we going to do now?' Grady looked at the girl with relieved eyes.

'I absolutely have no idea...'

-Recording Room, Nico and Tawni-

'Tawni, where are you?' Nico was searching for his teammate in the complete darkness. 'And where's the light switch...?'

'Don't follow me!' her voice could be heard. 'Unless you know where's the door...' she added.

'I don't kn...' he couldn't finish the sentence, because he fell onto something spongy.

'Ouch! Would you please get off me?' Tawni shouted from a very very close distance.

'Sorry I haven't seen you...' Nico stood up and held out a hand for Tawni to pull her up, though the girl was behind him.

'There are so much wires and other stuff...' Tawni told.

'Okay, but why are they moving?'

'Whoa...! This whole place turned against me!' she cried.

'Against us, you mean.' Nico added. 'ZOINKS!'

'What?'

'Zoinks...' Nico repeated. 'Nah, never mind. Let's get out.'

'Why did you dork close the door when you came in?'

'Dude! Stop calling me dork!'

'Stop calling me "dude".'

'I will figure this out... Just hold my hand. I don't want to lost you again. I mean, in this drakness...' he felt a bit awkward. She did as well, but after a few seconds they found each other's hands, and in ten minutes they were out.

-In front of the main building, Grady and Sonny-

'I don't know what to do, but I know what we shouldn't!' Sonny told to Grady. The boy was standing next to her.

'Huh?'

'We have to stay together... I mean, the worst that could happen that we part and never find each other again.' Sonny explained. She looked around. Her friend just disappeared. 'That's what I was talking about!' she said, and headed to the barn to see if Grady's maybe there... Or Chad.

'Sorry, I just found this amazing shaped eaten chewing gum behind that wall.' Grady came back to the door of the main building, admiring the disgusting piece of chewing gum in his hand. 'It looks like a giraffe, isn't it, Sonny...? Sonny? Sonny, where are you?' he looked around but saw no one. 'God, it's happening again...'

-Corridor, Nico and Tawni-

'We should go back to Sonny and Grady and tell them we found absolutely nothing.' Nico suggested sarcastically as they were heading to the exit.

'Except that green-headed horror behind the door.' Tawni shivered as she remembered.

'Except that.' Nico nodded 'Maybe we just shouldn't mention the screaming... Right?'

'Right...' Tawni agreed. As they reached the front door they saw Grady with some disgusting blue piece in his hand.

'What's that, dude?' Nico asked.

'Look, it's like a giraffe! Amazing!' the two boys were honestly stunned by the chewing gum.

'Come on, guys! Could we concentrate? I wanna finish this whole thing as fast as I can...' Tawni cut in.

'Of course... Where's Sonny?' Nico asked.

'She's... I don't really know...'

'Great, so you've lost her!' Tawni broke out.

'I just told her my story and she left...' Grady said.

'What story?' Nico asked suspiciously.

'Why the UFOs are after me...' Grady answered and he told the flying saucer situation to his friends.

'This mystery is getting more mysterious by the minute...' Tawni remarked.

'Look!' Nico shouted. 'All the cows are gone!' he pointed out.

'Spoooo-ky...' Grady whispered.

'What should we do?'

'Let's think this over.' Nico suggested. 'If Zora was here, what would she do?'

'She would put on her Sherlock hat...' Grady said. 'What I borrowed, so I can put on!' he did.

'Excellent! Now we can go back to our beds and just relax.' Nico summed.

'Or, you two can build up a trap, and I can relax!' Tawni suggested.

'Or, WE, I mean the three of us should build up a trap and catch those aliens to get to bed and relax as soon as possible!' they chose this option.

'We'll need a bait!' Nico said.

'What do UFOs like? Grady, you are the alien-expert...' Tawni asked.

'Is this a question? Cows!' the three friends looked at the pen. No cows.

'Where do we get a cow? They are all taken.' at the moment when Nico asked this he already regretted. Five minutes later he stood there totally cow-like.

'Man, I hope the rest of the plan will be better than _this_ part...' he looked at his nice hoofs.

'You just have to walk around the pen and when you notice the aliens, just run to those boxes, where me and Tawni will get them with a net. Easy!' Grady said. 'Are we ready?'

'Okay, let's do this...' Nico told as he put his hands to the ground to look like a cow.

'Tawni?'

'Huh...? Yeah, of course!' she looked up from her nails. 'Get that spooky stupid villain!' she added.

Both walked to the boxes and waited. Nico rambled to the pen. After a few minutes a green headed, freaky someone appeared. Nico started to run. Meanwhile he shouted:

'And I took this on without at least asking for a Scooby Snack?'

As they reached the boxes, Grady prepared the net and turned to Tawni.

'Now!' he ordered.

'What? Where?' Tawni looked around. Grady lifted the net, and covered Nico. The villain started to laugh, and Tawni stood up on the box to see the rest of the situation. She lost her balance, and fell – exactly to the green-headed troublemaker.

'Ouch!' she cried.

'Ouch!' the creature cried.

'Ouch!' the caught Nico cried, as he flourished with his arms and punched Grady.

'Ouch!' Grady cried as his friend hit him.

'Hah, I did it!' Tawni smiled as she noticed she caught the alien. Grady freed Nico not without any difficulty.

'Let's see who is this evil bad hat!' Grady grabbed the green mask, and pulled it off.

'Grant?' the three friends shouted in unison.

'Delta New!' shouted the "alien".

'I'm totally confused...' Grady mumbled.

'That's the part when you explain everything, dude.' Nico added.

'Hey bro, use your head, it's not so hard! I left you that flying saucer to prank you a bit, huh!' Grant started and he punched his brother's shoulder. 'To admit, the plan was to pump you up with chocolate, so you'll be fatty, I mean _more_ fatty, and the girls will prefer me, not you.' he winked at Tawni. The girl turned away disgusted. 'But when I saw how freaking UFO-phobic you was', it was more fun to annoy you with this alien costume. And you two, behind that door, and the moving wires, it was hilarious!.' he laughed at Nico and Tawni. 'And I would have succeeded if it wasn't for you meddling kids!' he added.

'How did you got in the studio area?' Grady asked.

'It wasn't so difficult. I'm an influential person! DELTA NEW!' he shouted.

'Faiiil...' Tawni told in a sing-song tone.

'And it was also you, who put green slime on my cookies?' Grady asked to make all parts of the mystery clean.

'No! What? That's disgusting!' Grant freaked out. 'I bet you ate 'em...'

'No, I didn't!' the little bro started to get very upset.

'But where's Sonny and Chad? And where are the cows?'

'I don't know about the two jerkies... I fold the cows into the barn. It's pretty full by now.' Grant smiled.

'Don't call them jerkies!' Grady yelled.

'Or what?'

'Okay, dork, it's over! You better leave NOW!' Tawni handled the situation, holding Grant's ear.

'Ouch, that hurts!'

'I know.' the girl said and she finished the conversation.

-Barn-

As the "meddling kids" opened the door of the barn, a horde of cows rushed out. The only ones who stayed inside were Chad and Sonny. A very exhausted and terrified Chad and Sonny.

'Guys?' Sonny asked carefully.

'Sonny! What happened?' Nico asked as the two lovebirds got out.

'I walked here to search for Chad, and then a couple of cows pushed me in, and someone locked the door. I found jim there. We were stuck!' she explained.

'I will NEVER approach a cow again! NEVER in this life!' Chad Dylan Cooper, the drama king Chad Dylan Cooper appeared in the barn's door. He was wearing cow-like pajamas, and a night eye-patch. He really looked like an attractive cattle-boy... No surprise the cows liked him!

'What happened to you...?' Tawni asked laughing.

'I came down here, because I forgot... Khm... Something in the barn when I moved to Grady's room. And I found that these cows followed me inside, and then someone closed the door! I was locked up in the dark with these disgusting animals for all night! I will never sleep this trauma off...!' he cried.

'What have you left in the barn?' Sonny asked.

'M' s'ping bl't...' he mumbled.

'What?'

'M' s'ping bl't.' he mumbled a bit louder.

'I don't get it...'

'My Sleeping-Blanket!' he broke out.

'Aww... Chad, you sleep with a blankie?' Sonny smiled. 'I prefer teddy bears...' she added. The others giggled.

'Enough... Okay? It's not public.' he grumbled.

'Sorry, but this is adorable!'

'And what's with the ruined room and the slimy green thing on Grady's cookies?' Nico asked.

'The room's not ruined... I just rearranged it... While I was searching for Chad Junior...' he explained.

'Awww... You call your blanket Chad Junior?' Sonny giggled.

'Surprise!' Tawni remarked.

'And that thing what you call green slime, that's my very expensive and very sophisticated cold cream! And your stupid cookies polluted it!' Chad cried down Grady, who turned away offended.

'Now that we solved this mysterious mystery...' Nico started.

'You mean, I solved the mystery.' Tawni cleared her throat.

'Now that Tawni solved this mysterious mystery, we should go back to our rooms and take a big rest!' he suggested.

'I agree, I'm totally exhausted.' Sonny yawned.

'Hey, guys! You are already awake? Great, you have five minutes till the dance lessons start today!' Mick Rogers appeared behind them.

'Please, don't...' the tired team walked off disappointed.

**Hope you enjoyed, I did! I do not own SWAC or Scooby Doo, or Scooby Snack or anything (except Mick, and CDC they are mine :P). Please review! I worked pretty much on this chapter! Have a nice day!**


End file.
